How The Mutant Lizard Stole Christmas
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: A parody of the Jim Carrey classic. Due from bad experience as a child, the mutant lizard Godzilla hates Christmas with a passion. So much so that he decides to steal it from the people of Toon Town. But with love and affection from a little filly named Star Light, can he learn to forgive and let the spirit of Christmas enter his heart?
1. Cast

_**HOW THE MUTANT LIZARD STOLE CHRISTMAS**_

A parody of the Jim Carrey classic. Due from bad experience as a child, the mutant lizard Godzilla hates Christmas with a passion. So much so that he decides to steal it from the people of Toon Town. But with love and affection from a little filly named Star Light, can he learn to forgive and let the spirit of Christmas enter his heart?

* * *

_**Cast**_

Grinch - Godzilla (Same Movie)

Cindy Lou Who - Star Light (Pony OC)

Max - Doug (UP)

Lou Lou Who - Lunar Night (Pony OC)

Betty Lou Who - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Mayor Augustus - Prince John (Robin Hood Disney Version)

Clarnella - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2)

Rose - Ursula (The Little Mermaid)

Martha May - Luna (My Little Pony)


	2. Christmas In Toon Town

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**CHRISTMAS IN TOON TOWN**_

**Cast:**

Hugh Jackman As Godzilla

Peter Ustinov As Mayor John

Tabitha St. Germain As Luna

Tom Welling As Lunar Night

Tara Strong As Twilight Sparkle/Star Light

* * *

As our story begins, we see a lot of snowflakes falling slowly to the ground. We go to one of them zooming in. As we do, the narrator speaks up.

_Inside a snow flake like the on your sleeve,_

_There happened a story you must see to believe."_

As we zoomed further, we now go to some clouds.

**Robert The Adventurer**

**Presents**

We go by the clouds, arriving at a pair of Mountains.

_"Way up in the mountains, in the high range of Pontoos."_

_"Lay the small town of Toon Town, the home of the Toons!"_

**'How The Mutant Lizard **

**Stole Christmas'**

We now arrived at the town itself. The place consists of many citizens who are very busy. Why? It's almost Christmas and they are getting excited with what they usually do like buying gifts, hanging up decorations, etc.

_Ask any toon, and they'll have this to say:_

_There's no place like Toon Town, around Christmas Day."_

_Every window was flocked, every lamppost was dressed._

_And the Toon Town Band marched in their Christmas-y best._

Sure there, the band came marching playing Christmas songs happily as people are either singing, walking, shopping, etc.

The people smiled while someone yelled out, "Merry Christmas, folks!'

Inside the tuba one of the band members was playing, a rat named Remy is playing his horn like mad.

The player of the tuba is trying his best to keep playing. He ended up sucking Remy in, causing the rat to scream. The player blows on the tuba loudly sending Remy flying making him screamed loudly.

Remy - Why me?!"

Then he landed in some snow.

One of the citizens smiled happily as he decorated a tree nearby.

_"Arbor Day was fine, and Easter was pleasant,And every St. Patrick's Day, they ate some fine pheasant:But every toon knew from their toes to their snout,They loved Christmas the most, without a single toon doubt."_

**Narrated**

**by**

**Liam Neeson**

In a store nearby, the place was packed as people are getting some last minute Christmas shopping done. They are excited to get what they needed for their loved ones.

Bugs - Welcome to Bugs'.

Said the owner named Bugs Bunny as he works the cash register selling presents and such to his customers. He owned the business for years so he can't afford to make a mistake.

"Thanks!" said a man grinning as he gets what he bought and left while another customer takes her turn.

Bugs - Merry Christmas! Thank you for shopping Bugs'!"

He says as he works the cash register.

In the store, someone is looking at a list. He is a an Alicorn pony due to his horn and his wings, he has a black and blue mane with a tail of the same color, a black coat, and a feather pen with a crescent moon on his flank due to his skill in writing stories. His name is Lunar Night and he was going out shopping for his family.

Lunar - Okay, we got a new hat for your brother Snails, a new coat for your other brother Snips. Let's see, a pair of boots for your uncle Shining, a new necklace for your aunt Cadence, and Now we need..."

Lunar stops as he realizes something as he looks around.

Lunar - Star, Star?

Bugs - Sale on aisle 3!"

Lunar didn't listen as he kept on looking.

Lunar - Star? Star? Star?

Mario - Merry Christmas, Lunar."

Mario greeted along with his brother Luigi walked by.

Lunar - Right. Merry Christmas Mario."

Lunar said quickly. He kept looking until he sees a pair of hooves underneath some presents. He goes over and removes some presents saying,

Lunar - Star Light?

The one holding the presents is a young unicorn filly. The filly is about nine-years-old. She had a mane with the color of her father only with purple instead of blue, violet eyes, a dark purple coat with a white star on her flank. Her name is Star Light.

Star Light - Hey dad? Forgive me for saying so but doesn't this seem a bit too much? I mean aren't we going overboard with this sort of thing.

Lunar - Oh come on, sweetheart! This is what Christmas is about, right?"

He asked while laughing. He doesn't see why his daughter and his has to be so negative.

Star sighs sadly. Every year, she used to look forward to Christmas, but now, she doesn't seem so sure anymore.

Meanwhile Bugs is getting too much customers than he could handle as he yelped saying,

Bugs - Merry Christmas! Thank you for shopping..."

He yelps as he kept getting more customers.

Bugs - Hold it! Your change!"

He groans. This is one of those shopping days.

Outside, a clock is on a roof somewhere. It's very important as it tells how much time left the town has closer to Christmas. It changes from '3 days, 17 Hours, and 33 Minutes to Christmas' to '3 Days, 17 Hours, and 32 Minutes to Christmas.'

Merlin - We got another 3 days until Christmas time!"

Yelled a man named Merlin who was in charge of the clock.

As the clock tolls, people gasped and stopped where they are at. They don't have any time to waste (though they have plenty of time).

A crooked salesman named Pete grins as he announced,

Pete - "And for the next 5 minutes only, 99 percent off!"

With that, the citizens rushed to where he's at, unaware it was just a crooked sale.

Nearby a tree is being decorated as the people smiled happily.

**'Executive Producer **

**Mrs. Piccolo**

The camera now seems to zoomed to the Toon Forest near a pair of mountains that seems rather creepy and abandoned.

_"Yes, every toon down in Toon Town loved Christmas a lot!"_

**Produced **

**by **

**Leslie Gallardo**

_"But Godzilla, who lived just north of Toon Town, did not."_

**'Based on the original "Grinch" book by Dr. Seuss.'**

In a cave somewhere in the mountains, someone pulled down a telescope and looks through it. Four figures are climbing up the mountains as the figure looks at them in annoyance. This is what he doesn't need. Intruders!

The four figures are two colts and two fillies, the two colts are named Snips and Snails who are unicorns and Lunar's other sons. Snails had a tan yellowish coat with a green mane with a well like his name a snail on his flank while his brother Snips had a bluish green coat with an orange mane with a pair of scissors on his flank.

The young fillies were called Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, Sweetie Belle was a unicorn with a white coat, a multi-colored light purple mane, green eyes but had no cutie mark and Applebloom was an earth pony with a yellow coat, a red mane, and orange eyes and like Sweetie Belle she had no cutie mark.

Snails - COME ON, GUYS! WE GOT TO FIND THE BEST MISTLETOES! THERE SHOULD BE SOME AT THE TOP!"

Snips - I will race ya, Snails!"

Snips said grinning as he and the girls raced. They don't know the trouble they are about to get into.

Sweetie Belle - Hold on, guys."

She said with a grin. Her friends likes to make a fool out of himself at times.

Applebloom - Hold on!"

Snails - HA! I CAN BEAT YOU GUYS UP THERE!"

Snails laughed as he kept on running up.

Snips - The last one to get to the top is a dumb old lizard!"

Of course, as they are about to get to the top, Applebloom slows down a bit looking concerned,

Applebloom - Uh guys. How high up are we?" "You know. I don't wanna act like a coward, but I think we better get back before we get into trouble."

After hearing the stories about what is up in the mountains, it may not be wise to continue on at this point.

Snails - Huh?"

Then he smirks as he sees the worried looks on the girls' face.

Snails - Oh I get it. You are scared of the mutant lizard!"

Applebloom - Oh come on. No, I'm not."

Snips - Well, from what I heard, this mutant lives in a big cave up here." When he gets very hungry, he comes down and eat ya alive!

Sweetie Belle - Oh come on guys.

Snips and Snails laughed as they run up the mountain with their friends following them trying to catch up.

Applebloom - Guys! Knock it off!"

Snips - Scaredy filly, scaredy filly. You're scared of the mutant lizard!"

Sweetie Belle - I am not!"

Protested Sweetie angrily. She hates it when the boys, especially Snails, get like this!

Snails - Are too!"

Unknown to the group, their presence has set an alarm off in the cave Snips mentioned before.

Applebloom - Am not!"

The girls laughed as they finally caught up to their friends. They looked concerned as they see Snips and Snails not moving. The boys gulped and looked scared as they look on ahead. They are in front of a door. A door leading to a certain cave, home to a certain someone.

Sweetie Belle - So this is his cave huh? Maybe we oughta touch it?"

Sweetie said with a grin. It would be fun to do so and lived to tell the tale.

The boys, on the other hands, aren't so sure as Snails mumbled,

Snails - "I don't think..."

Sweetie Belle - Come on, Snails! Do it!"

Applebloom - Yeah!"

Snails gulped and chuckles sheepishly. He nods to his brother as the two colts walked to the door slowly, tiptoeing as they do. Soon as they got closer to the door, Snails reached out to touch it and get out of there.

But then the door opens slowly as a huge lizard like head appears roaring. That is enough to make the group to scream like heck. Snips and Snails run away and trip over the edge. They fell down the mountain like mad. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, scared themselves, run and trip after them.

Back at the entrance, the lizard like head continues to roar. But if one were to looked closer, he or she would see that it is actually a fake head where someone is barking into a horn connected to it. It is a Golden Retriever, his name is Doug and he wears a collar that helps him speak which was invented by his owner who is none other than Godzilla himself.

Godzilla - Well done Doug.

A voice said from the cave.

In the shadows somewhere in the cave, we see a claw getting some rotten fruit out as this person mumbles,

Godzilla - That will show them those yuletide-loving, sickly-sweet, nog-sucking' cheer mongers!"

**Directed **

**by **

**Robert The Adventurer**

Picking up an onion, the voice mumbles as he said,

Godzilla - I really don't like those people. Let's face it. They are all jerks."

Biting into it, he mumbled,

Godzilla - Doug!

Doug - Yes master.

Godzilla - Get my cloak!"

Meanwhile, his owner runs right onto where the group was before mumbling,

Godzilla - "You know, I have had it to here with those crazy Toon Town kids and their so-called innocent victimless pranks!"

As he said this, Doug returns dragging out a black cloak.

The voice rubs his onion with his armpits which would certainly gross people out.

Godzilla - Well, they want to get to know me? Want to spend some time with Godzilla, eh?"

He now reveals himself. He is a mutated lizard with dark green scales, spikes that go from his back to his tail, and red eyes. He is Godzilla, the mutant lizard and the most feared person, or thing, in Toon Town.

Godzilla - Well if that's the case, I could do well with some social stuff."

He then grins meanly.

Later, Doug followed his master as he walks through town wearing a cloak. As they walked by some citizens, some of them passed by on a bike. One of them waved and said "Merry Christmas!"

Godzilla - Oh yeah. Merry Christmas to you too. Uh, ho, ho, ho?"

His voice sounds kinda mumbled. He turned. To covered his face, he is wearing the stupidest mask one could dream of.

As he watched, the bike the citizens were on collided with a car causing it to break and the riders themselves to fell into the snow.

Some watchers yelped as they helped the riders up.

Godzilla - Oh look! That bike got vandalized! Poor souls!"

Mocked Godzilla since he really doesn't care less.

Godzilla - Let's face it, the city is a tough and dangerous place."

As he walks on, we can see a saw he is hiding behind his back.

Doug - Master was that really necessary?

Godzilla - Necessary? Was it necessary for them to hurt an innocent child all those years ago?

Back then, Godzilla was once a sweet yet hurt emotionally kid. What happened?

_Godzilla hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season."_

As Godzilla passed a cop, he waves at him saying,

Cop - "Nice day!"

Then he added to himself,

Godzilla - "Pig!"

_"Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason."_

Seeing some kids passing by, Godzilla smirks as he gave them the saw saying,

Godzilla - Hey, kids! I got ya an early Christmas present!"

Dash - Sweet.

Dash Parr said with a grin while his sister just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Godzilla - Try to make sure to run real fast, okay? Now get going! On the double,"

He smirks evilly behind his mask as Dash runs very fast with the saw with Violet following.

_"It could be that his head wasn't screwed on just rightOr it could be, perhaps, that his scales were too tight."_

During their walk, Godzilla and Doug held onto a car and hitchhike, so to speak. They then let go as they got to their destination as they walked on.

_"But I think that the most likely reason of them all._

Godzilla - Have a Merry Christmas!" What an idiot."

_"Is that his heart was two sizes too small."_

He then knocks down a shopper as he walks on. Pete, the same salesman offering the stupid price from before, stops him with a cane.

Pete - Hey, pal! I won't let you go until you buy a chapeau!"

Pete said with a grin. He ended up paying for it as Godzilla lifted his mask up and blows a small radioactive flame in his face. As Godzilla and Doug walk on, Pete's face is all black then he fell into the snow unconscious.

Elsewhere, Lunar and Star continued walking on doing their shopping. Star looks around and sighs.

Lunar - My goodness, the Christmas time has always been my favorite, you know? Nothing could beat it.

Star Light - Maybe.

Lunar - What do you mean?

Star Light - What I mean is that! You, mom, and everyone, are getting so...weird about things

She said with a frown. After all this time, she wondered if people have forgotten what Christmas is all about.

Lunar looks puzzled wondering what Star meant. Before he could say anything, a voice interrupts.

Snips - Dad, dad!"

Lunar and Star turned as they see his sons and their friends running up to them. The family looks shocked. The four have been covered in snow! What happened?

Lunar - What in the hay happened to you boys?"

Snails - It was...Godzilla!"

Suddenly the music that was playing was cut short as cars ended up stopping in alarm. The people gasped in alarm at Godzilla's name. All but Star, whose eyes widen at the mention of Godzilla and someone else in the crowd.

Crowd - Godzilla?!

Godzilla - Yeah?! Who called?!"

Godzilla snapped who was nearby. Realizing where he's at, he said quickly in a female voice,

Godzilla - I mean Godzilla?! Dear me!"

John - Okay, who just mentioned Godzilla?!"

Everyone turned as someone came out of a building nearby. This someone is a lion in a business suit came out of a shop, this was John and he is the mayor of Toon Town. He dislikes Godzilla and prefers the name not to mentioned in public (or in this case around the Christmas season).

Lunar - Hey there, Mr. Mayor ! How it's going?"

John sighs. It figures that this came from Lunar's family of all people. A figure came up near him, he's a snake that wears a suit like John's only in tan . His name is Hiss, John's assistant.

John - Lunar.

He said as he motions to the Alicorn. As Lunar came closer, he said quietly,

John - You got to be frank with me. This Christmas will begin the 1000th Toonbilation."

Hiss - Indeed sir! Toon Town loved that holiday and celebrated it every year!"

John - And as the Book of Toon always says..."

John then signals to Hiss who brings out a very huge book. Star quirked a smirk.

The book is very important as it is heavy for even Hiss to carry. John opens the book, looks through a page and said,

John - It said here and I quote..." Every toon we can measure. Knows that Toonbilation is a time we must treasure'

John stops reading and looks concerned.

John - Come on, Lunar my friend. At least tell me your kids did not go anywhere near Mt. Crumpit and annoyed the one being within a billion biolmeters of here who despises Christmas!"

Snails - But dad it was Godzilla!"

Protested Snips in concern alarming the townspeople.

Lunar yelps and shut his sons' mouths with his hooves before they could say anything else. Lunar chuckles sheepishly as he said,

Lunar - No, no, no, no, Mayor! Snips and Snails did not see any Lizard."

Snails - But..."

Protested the boys as they get freed from Lunar's hooves only to get their mouths covered again but this time with his magic.

Lunar - It was just a case of them playing with their magic or wrecking stuff and so forth..."

Lunar chuckled sheepishly. He hopes the mayor buys it or he is in big trouble.

Luckily John sighs in relief. He is still concerned but is relieved anyway.

John - Okay, I can buy that." "Okay, my good people! There is no mutant lizard to worry about here."

The citizens sigh in relief as they go on what they were doing. Star looks puzzled. The folks around here are kinda freaked out when it comes to Godzilla. Although her brothers gave her some details, she doesn't know the whole story.

Before John could get going, he yelps as something hits him in the face. He looks confused as he sees that it was a spitball. He shrugs and left.

Doug - Nice shot master.

Godzilla - Thank you Doug.

Although Lunar is a story writer hence his cutie mark is an opened book, he is also the postmaster at the local post office. So he was kinda tired when he and his employees have to deal with the usual Christmas mail rush.

Mickey - I need this there by tomorrow!"

Exclaimed Mickey who gave a package to Lunar.

Lunar stamped the package as he said,

Lunar - Heckuvarush."

Tossing the package aside, he added,

Lunar - Merry Christmas! Next!"

Later in the back room, Star watched as was flying to put the letters and such in their right place.

Star Light - Uh dad? May I ask you something?"

Lunar - Yeah?"

Star Light - I don't get it. Why is it that every time Godzilla was mentioned, no one wanted anything to do with the subject?"

Lunar - Sometimes I wondered why Godzilla was brought up at all!"

As he throws a package in the conveyor for 'Express Mail', he continued,

Lunar - To tell you the truth, Godzilla is a person who always...well, I don't think he's a person. I think he's more of a ..."

Lunar is trying to think how to describe Godzilla but failed to do so.

Star Light - What? A mutant?

Star getting confused. Her father isn't helping matters any.

Godzilla - Exactly, sweetheart!"

He said in relief, saved from the difficulty. After putting another package in the 'Express Mail' conveyor.

Lunar - He's a mutant who just doesn't like Christmas at all. In fact if you look at his mailbox, you can see there is never a single Christmas card in or out...ever!"

Star Light takes a look. Sure enough, the mailbox labeled 'Godzilla' is empty and is kinda filled with dust and webs after not being used for too long.

Star Light - But I don't get it, why he hate Christmas so much?" There must be a reason, right?

Lunar is not sure how to answer.

Lunar - Uh, well..."

He was interrupted as someone yelled out, "

Donald - Lunar, where in blazes is my mail?!"

Up front, the crowd is getting restless, mostly due to the fact that they all keep getting the wrong mail!"

Bowser - Hey, what's this?! I got the wrong mail!"

Knuckles - Same here!"

Lunar - Hold on! I'll be right there!"

He said while getting down.

Employee - Lunar we have a big problem!"

Screamed an employee in concern.

Lunar - Okay, okay. We'll get this fixed!"

He said as he goes to the desk hoping to get this problem fixed before it goes too far.

What people don't know that in the organizing room, where mail and packages get sorted out and such, a certain lizard chuckles sinisterly. He keeps messing with the mail putting letters in the wrong place.

Godzilla - Oh man! This is great! It may take them forever to get this fixed!" This is his, not it's yours. And this is hers now it's his!"

Godzilla then says.

Godzilla - "For the rest of you folks: Jury duty, jury duty, jury duty, blackmail, pink slip, chain letter, eviction notice..."

Lunar sighs. He needs some help. Going to his kid, he hands some mail to her saying,

Lunar - Honey, could you take this to the organization room please.

Star Light - I guess."

The little filly headed into the organization room as an alarm sound went off. More presents are being dropped into a pit nearby so they could be sorted. She looked around, trying her best not to fell in the machine.

As Star looks, she yelps as she sees something on the floor. A certain goofy looking mask.

She picks it up and looks at it.

Hanging on the ceiling is Godzilla and Doug. Godzilla has to hold Doug to keep him from falling. They heard someone coming in and were forced to hide, losing the mask in the progress. Godzilla hopes she doesn't think to look up.

Of course, Star Light shrugged it off and walked off thinking it was nothing. Godzilla sighs in relief. Disaster was aborted.

That is until Doug sneezed making Godzilla say too loudly,

Godzilla - Bless ya!"

Doug - Thank you.

Unfortunately, this ended up giving them away as Star turned and looked. Star screamed in alarm then Godzilla screamed and Star screamed again then it was Godzilla until he decided to jump down in front of her.

Star Light - Oh my gosh. You're Go.., Go…Go…

Godzilla - Go..Go...Go..."

Godzilla said mocking the poor filly. He then snapped,

Godzilla - Godzilla!"

Star yelped as she backs away. Unfortunately, she fell into the pit behind her.

Star - Help!

Godzilla - Well, that worked out nicely.

As the filly continues screaming, the machine below stamps some packages on line on an assembly line. The machine hits one breaking it as the package was labeled, 'Fragile'.

Star Light - Help!

Star screamed as she is getting close to falling onto the assembly line.

Godzilla - Come on, Doug. Let's get outta here."

Danny as he turns to leave.

Doug - But master what about her.

Doug asked, concerned for the little filly.

Godzilla - Oh forget her! Our work is done!"

He said. But before he walks for the door, he yelps in pain. He looks and sees that Doug has bitten onto his tail making him yelped some more.

Godzilla - Knock it off, Doug!" Let go of my tail! It is not a chew toy!"

Godzilla hears some screaming and looks. The filly is about to be near the stamp soon. He groans as he continues hearing her cries for help. He knew he couldn't get Doug to let go until he does the

Godzilla - Oh, for the love of..."

In annoyance, Godzilla walks over to the pit and grabs Star Light by the tail. He then managed to pull her out just in the nick of time. He then glares at her.

Godzilla - Give me that!

He snapped as he grabs his mask back from Star.

Godzilla - What were you thinking?! You can't take things that aren't yours! What are you, a wild animal?! Huh?!"

Star just shakes her head.

Godzilla - Lets go Doug.

Star Light - Thanks for saving me though.

Godzilla stops short as he got to the door. With a frown, he turns and glares at her. She's thanking him for saving her? He finds that revolting!

Godzilla - Hold it. You think I was saving you?"

He asked glaring in annoyance. Sure enough, the filly nodded. She got uncomfortable as Godzilla smirks while saying,

Godzilla - Wrong answer!

Grabbing some wrapping paper nearby, he walked over with it saying,

Godzilla - I just figured out that you aren't properly packaged. So let me fix that!"

Before the three could blink, Godzilla quickly wrapped Star very fast.

Godzilla - Hold still! Doug, get a bow!"

He looks at Star for a second,

Godzilla - Is it okay if I used your hoof?"

Then he continues to do so, adding a red bow.

Godzilla was just putting his mask back on as he and Doug take their leave.

Star Light - Hello, Hello?

Godzilla - That hurt."

Godzilla said as he felt the sting of his face coming from the mask that hits him when he lets go of it while it was held in front of him.

Lunar has chosen this time to come in to see Star was doing. He called out,

Lunar - Star, Star Light?

Star Light - Daddy,"

He turned and looks surprised. He sees a big package that seems to be in the size of his kid!

Star Light - Daddy!

Lunar - What the hay?

He runs over and helped get the wrapping off of the three.

Star Light - Daddy, you won't believe it! It was so cool!"

Lunar - You were practicing your Christmas wrapping, right?"

I'm so proud of you honey!"

Star Light - Oh...right. That's it."

That isn't what happened but it wouldn't help Lunar a bit if he knew that Godzilla was here. So she had chosen to go along with her dad's POV.

Lunar - That's my girl.

As Lunar hugged Star, the filly looks concerned as she was thinking.

_"The filly just didn't know what to do In Star's head bum-tumbled a conflict or two' They say Godzilla was bad, was it all a lie? 'Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe there was more to him than meets the eye."_

As Star Light continues to think this, the group then begins to head out. What a weird day it was to begin with.


	3. Where Are You Christmas

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**WHERE ARE YOU CHRISTMAS**_

* * *

Later that night Lunar and Star Light returned to their home. They lived in a house on a street somewhere in Toon Town. It isn't much but it's theirs and that's all that matters. Lunar sees his house and noticed the lights aren't even on. Turning to his kid, he added,

Lunar - The lights are not on. I guess Twilight must be shopping."

Spike - Think Again Lunar.

A voice said, when Lunar turned he saw a young purple dragon with green spikes, his name is Spike. Twilight's and Lunar's assistant.

Lunar - Hey Spike, if Twilight isn't shopping then where is she?

Spike - Oh you know her, putting up lights for this years competition.

To prove his point, they all see a familiar unicorn decorating the house with lights. She has a purple coat with a multi-colored purple mane, violet eyes like Star Light, and a purple star on her flank. This is Twilight Sparkle, Lunar's wife and mother of Star Light, Snips, and Snails. She turns her head and notices her husband and daughter who had just arrived.

Twilight - Oh good! You're back!" I'm so glad! I know this is it! The year it will happen,"

As she continues to fix up more lights, they looked at her in amusement. Twilight is always so frantic when it comes to Christmas, especially when it comes to a certain contest she tried her best to win.

Twilight - I can't wait! When the people asked who has the best lights in Toon Town, they will exclaim, "Twilight Sparkle."

Lunar notices a chandelier on the ground and picks it up. He said puzzled,

Lunar - Uh, excuse me for saying so honey, but isn't that the chandelier from the dining room?"

Twilight - It's all for the cause, you know."

Lunar - I see."

Twilight - Oh, Spike and Star Light. Be dears can you get the bulb from the fridge. I missed that one somehow."

Spike - Oh brother. Twilight always takes this contest too seriously."

But Star Light giggled with amusement.

Twilight is always trying to outdo the other contestants, even a certain neighbor of hers.

Lunar - Well you heard your mother Star go on now.

Lunar said as Star and Spike headed into the house.

Twilight scoffed angrily a bit as she continues decorating,

Twilight - Ooh. I can't wait. Every year, that Luna always gets the best lights."

Lunar however looks concerned about this so he says to her as he flies up to help her.

Lunar - Honey don't let it get to you, I mean maybe if you didn't try so hard you could finally win you know like you did last year it was so simple and practical. Yet it was wonderful because it was all you Twi.

Twilight - I know but it didn't do me any good did it? But this year..."

She chuckles in amusement as she got more lights.

Twilight - This year I going to beat that beautiful, perfect little prissy..."

Luna - Twilight!

She groans as she turns to a house next to hers. A certain pony that was an Alicorn like Lunar was also putting up lights on her house. She had a dark blue coat with matching hair that sparkled like the night sky, blue eyes, blue tiara, with a cutie mark of a crescent moon on her flank and a chest plate with the same symbol, This was Luna. Although she is Twilight's friend, she has been a rival to her in the Christmas lights contest as long as she could remember.

Twilight - Uh hello Luna."

Twilight said trying not to sound a bit bitter.

Luna - My, you have some great Christmas lights this year."

She said while observing Twilight's home. She is very impressed. Her friend was quite creative.

Lunar - Yeah! It's amazing what she could do when she puts her mind to it!" That's why I married her in the first place.

Lunar said quickly trying to cheer Twilight up a bit.

Twilight - Let me handle this, sweetie."

Twilight said in annoyance. Turning to Luna, she said,

Twilight - Well, if I try to keep up with you, I'd blow the electricity throughout this block!"

Luna - Yeah, I thought so."

Then Luna takes out some sort of magical object. She grins as she said,

Luna - Pretty neat, huh? I got it handcrafted back in Hoofington and it's been around for a century."

Twilight - Oh geez, I'm so impressed."

Twilight mumbled under her breath jealously as she kept fixing her lights. Seeing this makes her want to beat Luna up, no matter if they're friends or not.

Luna - But wait until you see this, you are going to love it."

She said with a grin as she takes a cloth off something nearby. To everyone else's amazement or shock, it is a light display cannon, used to put lights on the roof without bothering to climb up.

As everyone watched, Luna grins as she turns the cannon on and begins to fire lights at her houses, causing them to attach easily.

Twilight looks disbelief as she nearly fainted.

Lunar - Whoa, Twi!

Lunar yelped as he caught her before she fell while she still held onto the lights.

As everyone continued to watch, Luna has finished her decorating within 5 seconds. Twilight is still shocked while Lunar looks amazed.

Luna smirks as she blows the smoke off her cannon. That was fun!

Luna - Well, time to go in. Goodnight, everyone!"

She said as she went inside the house.

Lunar looks at the stunned Twilight. He then added,

Lunar - Well look on the bright side. At least you can try again next year."

Later that night, the phone went ringing off the hook. Due to the fact that Twilight is using every bulbs in the house, the family has to use candles.

Lunar and Twilight headed to the phone as it continues to ring.

Twilight - I got it!"

Lunar - No, no. I do."

Lunar insisted as he grabs the phone first. He answers,

Lunar - Hello?"

He looks puzzled as he hears some gibberish at the end.

Lunar - Uh...is my refrigerator running? I guess so."

Godzilla - Well, you better go catch it!"

Suddenly the one who calls hangs up quickly making Lunar and Twilight confused.

Lunar - I swear that joke is getting old.

At a phone booth in Toon Town, Godzilla, the obvious caller, laughs madly as he hangs up. He loves to make prank calls. That is the best way to end a great day.

Godzilla - Ah, that's so good. I oughta do that a lot!"

However Doug just looked at him with a blank face as if he didn't get it.

Godzilla - Let's go home.

The group heads to a trash can which is labeled 'Dumpit to Crumpit', which the Toons used whenever they wish to dropped all their trash to Mt. Crumpit, where Godzilla lives.

Doug was about to go first until Godzilla stopped him saying,

Godzilla - Hold it! You know what they say: fleas before beauty!"

He then got into the trash can and said,

Godzilla - Well get in here, you slowpoke!"

Once Doug did, he slams a button nearby which results in the group in the trash can to yell as they ended up getting suck into a tube leading into the mountains. They both got a bit sick. Each time they wanted to go home, they usually take this way and it isn't good on their stomachs.

Godzilla - "I wish there is a better way!"

Godzilla said while trying not to throw up.

Soon they all ended up at their destination: the junkyard within Mt. Crumpit. They landed with a 'ooh'. They groaned as they tried to recover.

Doug - Ugh I don't like that ride master.

Godzilla - For once I agree, sheesh the car would've paid for itself by now.

A noise is heard from the garbage chute meaning more trash is about to arrive. Godzilla grins as he said,

Godzilla - Oh good. Another load is coming!"

Doug got out of the way just as the garbage came flying out, one of them, a bag, landed next to

Godzilla - Whoa! Ha ha,"

He sniffed something and remarked,

Godzilla - Whoa! What is that smell?" It's fantastic!"

Godzilla then read the bag. Sure enough, it reads, 'Hazardous Waste'. He remarked,

Godzilla - Must be stuff from the Wonka Factory. Doug, grab a bag! We will come for the rest later!"

Doug happily grabs a bag as Godzilla picks one up then make their way back home.

Godzilla - Of course, when I said 'we', I meant you.

Godzilla has become too lazy to do some actual work sometimes.

Godzilla - I'm amazed what these Toons can throw away . Well, like they say: one man's junk is another man's potpourri."

Doug - What's that?"

Godzilla - Don't know. Must be some kind of soup.

Back at Star's house, she was in her night clothes. Star sighs as she held up a lit flashlight with her magic which contains a bulb she managed to hid from her mother. This is sad. She used to like Christmas but now...she is not sure anymore. As she looks at her record player that has a ballerina on it, she turned her attention to her stocking. She then begins to sing.

Star: _**Where are you, Christmas **_

_**Why can't I find you?**_

_**Why have you gone away**_

She looks in a mirror looking sad.

_**My world is changing**_

_**I'm rearranging**_

_**Does that mean Christmas changes too**_

Spike who was listening in nodded sadly. He hated seeing Star like this but the truth is, seeing how Christmas is now hurts him emotionally as well.

_**Where are you Christmas?**_

_**Do you remember**_

_**The girl you used you know?**_

Star looks out a nearby window and sees Mr. Crumpit near the forest. She thought about how Godzilla saved her earlier today. Perhaps she needs to find out the true reason why he hated Christmas so much. Maybe this way she might find out how to help him.

_**You and I were so carefree,**_

_**Now nothing's easy,**_

_**Did Christmas change?**_

_**Or juuuuuust...me?**_

Back in Godzilla's cave, the door to it opened as Godzilla and Doug came in. Once they did, He closes the door and turned on the lights. He sighs a bit. He is bored, very bored. Luckily for him, he knows of a way to relieve that. He drops a bag on a he yelled,

Godzilla - Fire one!"

He pulls a lever causing the catapult to launch the bag high in the sky. He watched as the bag smashes into a picture of John. It is labeled 'John for Cheermeister,

Godzilla - Nice.

He laughed as the bag fell off the picture before falling into a chute nearby. Out of all Toons in that town, he hated John with a passion. The garbage nearby fell into a furnace as it helps heat up the lizard's home.

Next, Godzilla puts his cloak on a trophy with hooves nearby and walks to a sight as he sings a bit.

Godzilla: _**Be it ever so...heinous'**_

_**Dere's no place like home.**_

The whole cave lights up as machines and such are turned on as if by voice activation. They are junk people in Toon Town threw away. Godzilla sometimes takes some of them and built them for his own uses. The cave isn't much but its home.

He gets on a custom elevator and rides it down as he said,

Godzilla - First floor, factory rejects."

Once the elevator reaches to the floor below, he got off as he continues,

Godzilla - You know Doug, those Toons are always the hard ones to freak out. But at least we did our worst and that's that. The best part is scaring the crud out of that girl at the post office. Hopefully she will be scarred for life."

Godzilla goes behind a curtain where he removes his clothes and puts on a black and white robe while humming. He inhaled, then screams a bit. He bends down as if in pain as he continues to groan and scream like mad thanks to the light. He then steps away from the curtain. This isn't what it looks like.

Sure enough, he came out from behind the curtain looking fine as he finishes tying up his robe as he said,

Godzilla - Weird. Wonder why she didn't tell on us. Eh, must be afraid of reprisals."

Godzilla then goes to a machine nearby messing with him. Pulling out a X-Ray, he puts it over his chest and looks at it. Sure enough, there is his heart that is two sizes too small.

Godzilla - All right! Down a size and a half!"

He laughed as holds a thumbs up. He then looks at the readers (Which is you, yeah you the one reading this story) while he turned the machine off remarking,

Godzilla - And this time, I'll keep it off."

Godzilla then smirks as he wave something at Doug making him act on dog instincts.

Godzilla - Get the stick, Doug! Get it!"

He says as he threw the stick that was never thrown.

Doug - Oh boy I'm going to get the stick and then bring it back.

He then laughs as he walks away remarking,

Godzilla - Moron. There is no stick. I am smarter!"

Jumping onto his bed, Godzilla chuckled as he looks at something that is supposed to resemble an answering machine. He said,

Godzilla - I wonder if someone tried to call me."

He pressed a button on it. Just then, a mechanical voice is heard saying,

Voice - There is no messages."

Godzilla - Okay, that's weird. Better check the outgoing."

He now pressed button activating the outgoing. His voice is heard in the machine snarling,

Voice - I dare you to say one syllable! Then I'll hunt you down and fry you like a potato! And if this is Mayor John, drop dead!" If you want to fax, press the star key."

A voice is heard, meaning the message was over.

Godzilla - Hmm, oh well.

He said grinning as he shrugs while turning the machine off.

He now jumps off and yelled as he slid down riding a pulley. He laughs like an idiot as he crashed onto the couch.

Godzilla - Ah this is the life.

Godzilla then grabs an empty glass soda bottle from nearby. He bites into it hard. Being a mutant, the glass won't even cut him from inside. As he chew down, he almost choke on some.

Godzilla - Well, good year."

Godzilla added as he looks at the date on the bottle. With a grin, he puts the bottle away as he added,

Godzilla - This is a great place, Doug. Why I ever leave I would never know. I got all the company I ever needed right here."

Doug - You mean me master?

Godzilla - No you dumb flea circus I meant me.

He doesn't care for Doug let along the Toons, heck he doesn't even care for...he then shook it off as he then begins to shout,

Godzilla - Hey there!"

Voice - Hey there!"

Said an echo bouncing off the walls of the came.

Godzilla - How are ya?"

Voice - How are ya?"

Godzilla - I asked you first you know."

Voice - I asked you first you know."

Godzilla - Oh yeah. Very cute. That's very mature repeating what I just said!"

Voice - Very mature repeating what I just said."

Godzilla thought of something that should helped him outwit his echo. Then he yelled,

Godzilla - I'm an idiot!"

Voice - You're an idiot!"

He jumped back a bit startled and mad. He wasn't expecting that. Breathing in and out, he whispered,

Godzilla - Well, if that's the way you want to have it, you can forget talking to me ever again. I'm going to whisper from now on. That way when my voice reflects off the wall and gets back to me, I won't hear it. What do you say to that?"

A pause for a while, then the echo shouted,

Voice - You're an idiot!"

Godzilla then frowns. How humiliating! Outwitted by his own echo! Groaning some more, he grabs the bottle and smashed it, eating the remains.

Doug - Oh poor master.

He felt sorry for his owner. After all, he lived with Godzilla for years.

Godzilla - Am I just eating because I am bored? Or because I am sad?"

With a sigh, he lied down on the couch. Seeing a table nearby, he opens and pulls something out of it. He looks at it and sighs, knowing he has to deal with another day until Christmas arrived. He remembers his last Christmas...and what he lost that was very important to him.

What happened on that fateful day that made him so bitter and angry towards the holiday and the Toons?


	4. Back To The Beginning

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**BACK TO THE BEGINNING**_

* * *

The next day, the kids finished school and got ready for Christmas vacation.

At a house, the doorbell rang. A white haired woman in a black dress came over to answer it.

Ursula - I wonder who that is?"

She asked who opened the door. It is Star Light at the door. She said with a smile,

Ursula - Oh hello! Have you come to read to us?"

Star Light - Uh...no, not really." She held up a newspaper which has the main headline 'Lizard Spotted near Toon Town'. It has Godzilla's picture in it. It is a tabloid, not to be taken seriously but even so, it made Ursula concerned.

Ursula - Oh dear."

Star Light - I heard you have some information about Godzilla."

_Star Light had some questions in her curious heartWhy did Godzilla hate Christmas? Where did it all start?_

In the living room, Ursula was on the couch while Star was sitting.

Morgana, Ursula's younger sister, was in there serving cookies and stuff while Star turns on the tape recorder.

_With Lunar's tape recorder, they wouldn't give an inch_

Star Light - In your own words, tell me about Godzilla." Where did he come from?

Morgana - Well, that's simple. He came the way all children came from, obviously!

**15 years ago**

The sky was calm above Toon Town that night. Just then mysterious birds came flying in. They are the Storks, of course, delivering the babies.

Morgana - On calm nights, baby Toon girls and tiny Toon boys are headed from the sky in their own stork for each baby or two."

Sure enough, one stork arrived with a baby and rang the doorbell. A clown named Joker opened the door looking. He looks sleepy as it was his turn to deliver the milk bottles. He sees the baby and his eyes widen.

Joker - Hey, Harley! Our baby is here!"

Joker to his wife inside the house. Looking at the baby closely, he looks puzzled.

Joker - He looks just like your friend Beetlejuice?"

**Back in the present**

Star Light - So...that's how it works."

Morgana - Yes anyway, it was Christmas Eve and a strange wind blew that night."

**The Past**

A stork, a clumsy one, was delivering a familiar looking baby on Christmas Eve. The stork has a knack for forgetting things and misplacing babies. The bird didn't watch where he was going as he accidentally hit another stork causing it and a crying egg like baby (Dr. Eggman, folks) to go off course. The young baby laughed happily.

Stork - Almost there. Little one. Don't worry."

The stork soon arrived at a familiar store but then the wind blew him off making him drop the basket. The young baby looks around curiously, wondering what just happened.

Ursula - During that time, we were having our annual holiday get-together."

The young child looks through a window. Sure enough, a young Ursula and Morgana were having a party with some friends. They were having so much fun, no one noticed a crying baby outside the window.

Ursula - Well, by morning, the stork finally delivered little G.

Morgana - But our young child was so frightened. Poor dear."

**In the present**

Morgana drank some tea as she continued, "

Morgana - But let me tell you this, though. He was a special little man."

Star - So he was an original baby like the others?"

Morgana - That's right!"

Star Light - But how did he become a mutant?

Morgana frowned at that memory but simply said.

Morgana - Well..

**A week after Danny was delivered**

Godzilla was just sitting in the backyard enjoying his new life with his new parents. Meanwhile Ursula was trying to create a new potion for unlimited energy by using nuclear power. Of course when she added the wrong ingredient it caused a nuclear pulse to occur while making the house shake. When Ursula came out coughing while trying to fan out the house she made a horrible discovery.

Ursula - Morgans you better get out here.

**Present Day**

Ursula - Well you can say that a slight nuclear disaster changed the poor boy.

Morgana - That's an understatement, anyway we did our best to hide the boy until he burped out a nuclear fire breath that destroyed the ceiling.

Star Light - So why does he hate Christmas?"

Morgana - Well it is because he thought that Christmas was all about getting gifts and never cared about anything else so it use to anger him.

**The Past**

Godzilla was in a high chair with his new scales and glowing red eyes. He is now a mutant thanks to that nuclear disaster. As he burps a bit, his two caregivers came up to him with a Santa like plate with Christmas cookies on it.

Ursula - Do you want A Christmas cookie, little G?"

Morgana - Yes which cookie would you like?

Godzilla - Santa."

His family looks surprised. He hasn't said anything before now.

Ursula - Wow. His first word.

Morgana - That's right, Godzilla. It's a Santa plate."

Cooed Morgana as she held the Santa plate in front of her son. Godzilla begins to take it.

Ursula - Awww...isn't it cute? He wanted to hold it,

But to their surprise, Godzilla then bit the Santa head off the plate quickly making the family yelped.

Morgana - Whoa!"

They both watched in disbelief as he held the plate that now has a missing Santa head. He gulps it down as he giggled,

Godzilla - Bye bye, Santa!"

Ursula - Well, due to the fact he was now a mutant, he could swallow anything."

Years has passed and Godzilla is now a kid in school. The students were paying attention to their teacher while the young boy himself, wearing the traditional school clothes, is drawing something giggling madly.

Ursula - And we did our best to raise him like every Toon child."

Morgana - With a deep love and respect for Christmas.

Of course, what he's drawing said different. He is drawing Santa Claus and his sleigh exploding while his reindeer fell.

Meanwhile, a pony named Cheerilee, who is younger back then, was giving instructions to the children.

Cheerilee - Well, children, remember that tomorrow is our annual Christmas gift exchange! I hope you have a present for a special someone!"

Godzilla rolls his eyes as he scowls. He hated Christmas due to the fact that he thought that all it was about was getting gifts that would just be forgotten as if they never had a point behind them. He prefers not to get any gifts and stay out of it.

**The Present...**

The young filly looks for other people to talk to about Godzilla. She found out who were his fellow classmates back in school. To Star's surprise, one of those students was a certain next door neighbor of hers.

Luna - Hmmm? Godzilla you asked?"

Luna said a bit surprised to hear about the mutant lizard.

Star Light - That's right."

Luna - Well, to tell you the truth, he had no sense of color coordination. I mean he had dark green scales that looked black and red glowing eyes for crying out loud. I mean, I barely knew him. Besides, I didn't have time to deal with him. I got other homework to deal with."

**The Past**

Of course she was lying on that last comment. For you see, when Luna was a young filly back in school, she was licking a lollipop and smiles at Godzilla. Despite the fact he was a mutant, Luna finds him cute.

Cheerilee - Is everyone almost finished?"

By this time, Godzilla notices Luna smiling sweetly at him. The young boy blushes as he tries his best not to show it.

**The Present...**

The filly found another person who was Godzilla's fellow student. Surprisingly, it was their mayor John. He tried his best to avoid talking about Godzilla but he soon agreed to allow her to interview him.

John - Well, to tell you the truth, my dear, there is one thing Godzilla tried to hide but failed. He...had a crush on Luna."

He isn't mean or anything but has another reason for disliking Godzilla.

**The Past...**

The young John was working on his project when he notices Luna waving. He then sees that she is waving at Godzilla and narrows his eyes at the lizard.

John - Luna was mine of course. And it annoys me that he is trying to steal her away. Not that I'm a jerk and all, but I don't like it that Luna liked Godzilla more than me, you know."

He said with a hint of jealously in his voice as he narrated.

**The Present**

Hiss was busy shining John's shoes while the mayor continues,

John - Look not to be rude, but I really don't like to talk about Godzilla so close to the season, you know? Whatever if it's because of jealously or the obvious, you decide. Perhaps if you understand the truth, you could get the picture."

He turns to Hiss as he snapped,

John - Put your back into it!"

Hiss - Yes sir."

John - I did my best to take him under my wing..."

**The Past**

Of course, when John meant by 'take him under his wing', it means he and Hiss goes over to Godzilla and tries to discourage him from being with Luna.

John - Look, forget being with Luna, Godzilla! I mean, let's face it! You're a mutated lizard and she's a pony and last I checked radioactivity and magic don't mix!"

The students, hearing this laughed at Godzilla as he looks embarrassed. The only people not laughing at the lizard is Luna.

**The Present**

John - He had trouble controlling his power. Not a pretty sight. He breathed out radioactive gas. Not right."

**The Past**

Godzilla sighs as his classmates begin to leave. It's not fair. He tried his best to fit in, but John's teasing along with the student's laughing made it so difficult for him. It isn't his fault he is a mutant. It was an accident after all. Luna kept watching him though sympathetically as her sister who was an Alicorn herself that had pink hair with a white coat and a sun on her flank, this was Celestia.

Celestia - That isn't fair for the way they treat him, its not his fault that he is different.

Luna nodded and said.

Luna - I agree."

Luna agreed as she looks at Godzilla, feeling sorry for the young lizard. As Celestia took her leave, the young alicorn goes over to Godzilla who looks at her.. With a smile, Luna said,

Luna - I like Christmas, it's my favorite time of the year you know. Its mostly the colors that I like."

Godzilla groans as he hears stuff like this before.

Luna - They are red, gold, white...and green is my favorite color of them all this season."

She touched Godzilla with her hoof which mane him blush, making the lizard gasp. He blushed while Luna winks at him and left. Godzilla knew it was official. Luna likes him! She really likes him! Maybe Christmas isn't a bad holiday as he thought it was.

**The Present**

Luna - Wait. You suggested that I had a crush on Godzilla?!"

Luna said embarrassed. She is blushing and tries to hide it.

Luna - Come on, that's ridiculous!"

Star Light - Uh...that isn't what I asked you.

Lunar - Oh...uh right.

Celestia - Oh Luna.

Celestia said as she giggled, her sister was in total denial.

**The Past**

As Morgana narrated, young Godzilla came home happier than he ever was after all these years.

Morgana - We were so happy when our son came home, filled with the Christmas spirit for the first time in years for some reason."

Godzilla was digging through some trash cans looking for something. He grins as he takes out a tuba.

Godzilla - All right!"

That's part of what he needed. He headed inside his house and empty all the silverware onto the table. He giggled as he said,

Godzilla - Did I do that?"

In his caregiver's room, Godzilla now was digging through some jewelry Ursula never used. He grins as he takes out a necklace. She never wears it.

Godzilla - This is a nice heirloom."

Now he gets to work. At a table, he used his arms to break the necklace since he is mutant with super strength. Next, he happily put a few jewels on a newly made metal skirt. Now he fires off a few radioactive blasts while holding a metal object. He cheers happily as he now uses a fork to melt it.

Godzilla - This is the radioactive blast of love."

Later, Godzilla grins as he is half way done with what he's working on: it's an ornament. He made it as a gift for Luna. Oh, he's hoping she loves this.

Godzilla - This would be great on the top of her tree. Oh Luna, oh Christmas!"

If things worked out, he can forget what made him dislike Christmas to begin with.

After putting on the finishing touches, he puts the ornament, which is a metallic angel with a smile on it's face, on a sink. He smiles happily, thinking his depression is over...that is until he looks into a mirror. He remembered a few things.

Cheerilee - Remember, you should look your best tomorrow."

Instructed the voice of Cheerilee.

John - Look, forget being with Luna! I mean, let's face it! You're a mutated lizard and she's a pony and last I checked radioactivity and magic don't mix!"

The voice of John sneered.

Godzilla groans sadly. He knew they were right. Luna won't even be seen with him unless he improves his looks. He looks around and sees a thing of paint. Godzilla picks it up and thinks about it.

Godzilla - Well, my teacher wants me to look good...so I will do it. For you Luna.

The next day at school, the students are finished with their gifts...except for two. Cheerilee and the principal watched. The principal is a bald headed man in a business suit, his name is Lex Luthor.

Cheerilee - Good gift exchanging everyone. Did everyone give our their gifts?"

Students - All!"

They all said except Luna.

Luna - Well, not me."

She said hoping a certain boy would show up.

Godzilla - Me neither."

Students - Huh?"

Everyone turned and sees someone coming out of a clothes rack nearby. It's Godzilla holding the ghost angel he made. The students looked puzzled. He is wearing a bag over his head for some reason.

As he came forward, he puts the angel on a desk saying sheepishly,

Godzilla - Merry Christmas, Luna."

The students laughed a bit while some of them looks surprised, even Luna and Celestia.

Cheerilee - Now now. Godzilla was thoughtful to make a gift, right Luna?"

She asked trying to make Godzilla feel better.

Luna - She's right. I think its sweet." Actually I got a gift for you too."

Luna then takes out something with her magic and hands it to Godzilla. It is a small snow globe. As he holds it, he sees a likeness of Luna in it and as he shakes, small snow fell.

Luna smiles as she said,

Luna - Like it? My sister and I made it so I am finally a snow globe! I thought you could have it."

Godzilla - Wow. Thanks."

Lex - Say...why are you wearing a paper bag over your head?"

He asked while pointing at the bag.

John - Easy! He was embarrassed to be seen by that whacked gift!"

It annoys him that Luna got a gift like that from Godzilla so he tries to take advantage of it. The other students laughed a bit.

Godzilla - Uh...I don't think I should tell you, sir."

Lex - Well, in my school, we don't wear something like that unless there's a good reason!"

He is the principal and he should be respected!

Cheerilee - Calm down, Mr. Luthor. Godzilla, I think this would go easier if you take the bag off."

She said trying not to make things look worst.

Godzilla - Do I have to?"

He doesn't want to take the bag off for a reason he dared not admitted.

Lex - Do it!"

Godzilla sighs but agrees to do so. Sitting in a desk nearby, Danny puts a book in front of him and removes the bag.

Lex - Now put that book down!"

Godzilla groaned but does so anyway. Now his foot is blocking his face. Lex rolls his eyes as he said,

Lex - Okay, now you're being ridiculous. Put the foot down."

Cheerilee - Uh, sir? I think we better stop while we're ahead."

Cheerilee said concerned. She expects there may be a good reason why Godzilla refuses to show his face.

Lex - I'm the principal here and if I want him to put his foot down, then he shall do so!"

He then angrily shoves Godzilla's foot down...and saw a shocking sight.

John - Ha ha ha! Look at him! He got a bad paint job!"

John laughed as he points at Godzilla. Sure enough, Godzilla's face was colored white as he was trying to look good.

Most of the students laugh meanly as they pointed at Godzilla who begins to get upset. The only ones not laughing are shocked in concern.

Celestia - Oh no."

Luna - Godzilla.

She can't believe this. Sure, Godzilla has a bad paint job on his face but this is no reason to laugh at him.

Luthor tries to contain his laughter but he gave in and laughs meanly at the poor boy.

Celestia - Will you stop laughing?" This is no way to celebrate Christmas spirit!

Cheerilee - That's right. Please stop. It is not nice to laugh at students."

John - But Ms. Cheerilee, he looks so...so...stupid!"

As the students and Lex continued to laugh, Godzilla begins to get angry. He has made the perfect gift for Luna and yet they laughed at it! He never felt so humiliated all his life!

Finally, enough is enough! Godzilla got out of the table and to everyone's surprise, the paint on his face burned off and his eyes glowed bright red. He is now very angry.

As the students watch in alarm, Godzilla grabs the present as he yelled,

Godzilla - Stupid present!"

He threw the present at the other presents knocking them down. Then to add more insult to injury, he fires a nuclear breath at the presents destroying them instantly.

Everyone looks horrified as Godzilla now grabs the tree as he yelled,

Godzilla - Stupid tree!"

Lifting it up, he added,

Godzilla - I...HATE...CHRISTMAS!"

**Present**

John - The anger.

Hiss - The fury."

Luna - The muscles."

Luna said back at her home as she sighs happily.

**Past**

The students ran screaming as Godzilla threw the tree at a wall. Then he begins to use his radioactive breath destroying anything that involves Christmas like mad. When he's done, he ran out.

Luna - Godzilla wait!

He turned as he sees a concerned Luna with some of the students and sister the only ones worried for him, watching.

Godzilla - Leave me alone, you...you..." "dumb pony!"

He then ran off angrily.

Once he ran off, Luna's face fell as she sighs sadly. As Celestia and the students who felt sorry for Godzilla watched, Luna picks up the remains of the shattered gift. It looked so good. It would of looked so perfect on the top of her tree...have John just kept his words to himself.

Luna - The day was so horrible when they were cruel to him. And all because of his mutated state. And... Celestia and I could hardly bear it."

Luna looked back as she lets out a few tears. She has a feeling she may not see him again. Celestia came to her and placed her hoof on her shoulder then Luna hugs her for comfort while crying for the unfortunate young one she liked.

**Present**

Luna looks sad as she looks down as does Celestia as she places her hoof on her shoulder. Star Light then felt bad as well after hearing all of the information she needed to know.

**Past**

Godzilla did not bother going back home that day. In fact, he left Toon Town, and climbed up Mt. Crumpit where he stays to this day. He looks very ticked off and will never forgive what his fellow students did to him. Never.

Godzilla - I hate Christmas. I hate it!"

Godzilla said as tears formed in his eyes.

Luna - Yes, that was the last time we ever saw him...the very...last...time."

**Present**

Having finished the assignment, the filly walks on home. Star Light looks up at Mt. Crumpit.

She then looks on and sighs as she continues walking on back home.

**Past**

Godzilla reached almost the top of Mt. Crumpit, as he walks onto a ledge, he turns and looks down at Toon Town. He sits down and takes out something. It is the snow globe Luna has given him.

Despite his hatred of Christmas now, he didn't have the heart to destroy it. He sighs knowing he may never go back again. Not after what happened.

He begins to cry some more as he looks at his gift while putting his head between his knees. He mumbled,

Godzilla - Luna.

Some barking is heard. He turns and sees a puppy in a basket nearby. It was abandoned and left to die by it's cruel owner.

It was a golden retriever puppy with brown eyes.

Godzilla sighs as he goes back to cry. The puppy sees him and begins to feel sorry. Getting out of the basket, he comes over to Godzilla and gave comfort to the poor child. Godzilla accepts it, knowing this will be the only company he will have for a while...


	5. A Plan For Godzilla

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**A PLAN FOR GODZILLA**_

* * *

Years had passed and Godzilla is still bitter since that day. He hated Christmas so much and refused to have anything to do with that holiday again. He also refused visitors and scared them off when he could. He has found a cave one day and built himself quite a home in it, using junk the Toons threw away. After all, what he learned from his parents really paid off.

The years had passed, like I said, and even his dog's comfort, especially wouldn't help him as he glares angrily at the city who once made fun of him, breathing in and out.

_"So, whatever the reason, his heart or his scales,He stood outside his cave, hating the Toons"_

Godzilla - I'd do it alphabetically if I have to!"

Godzilla snaps as he gets out a phonebook he 'borrowed'. He looks through it and found a name.

Godzilla - Lex Luthor...I..." HATE YOU!"

His voice echoes through the mountains. If he was using his nuclear breath, he would've destroyed the city in seconds.

He continues reading the phone book,

Godzilla - Eric Cartman, I hate," you."

He continued reading as he said,

Godzilla - Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Double hate.

He looks at the words and looks upset as he found the name of John, the one who started his pain years ago.

Godzilla - Loathed entirely!"

He closes the phone book as he continues looking at the city, hating it quietly. He then frowns as he hears some singing below.

Godzilla - Oh crud!" It's their Toonbilation!"

_"He snarled with a sneer."_

He then gasped as he realized something,

Godzilla - Tomorrow is Christmas. It's practically here!"

He tossed the phone book and runs inside his cave, slamming the door close.

Godzilla - Doug! Get my sedative!"

When he said 'sedative', he meant for Doug to give him a very big hammer. Doug then handed Godzilla what he needed.

Godzilla - I better take care of those pesky memories."

He then succeeded in knocking himself out with a hammer, sending him to the bed nearby hard.

Back in Toon Town, the place is filled with anticipation as they are getting prepared for their big event: the 1000th Toonbilation. They are dressed and prepared for the occasion so it is easy to see why some of them are singing.

Crowd: _**Toonbilation, blentiful with candy canes and pies **_

_**I can't wait to get there to eat some curly fries **_

_**Toonbilation, Toonbilation, uh, uh!**_

Star Light and her family walked alongside Lunar as they headed to City Hall for the celebrities will soon begin, so to speak. Lunar is currently looking at a list.

Star Light - Uh, dad,"

Star spoke up trying to get Lunar's attention. She has made a decision and wanted to make sure her father knows about it first.

Lunar - Yeah, Star?"

Star Light - I was doing some thoughts about the Toonbilation and all."

Lunar - Yes?"

Star Light - And I may have to do something...crazy."

Lunar - That's nice, dear." Talk to your mother."

Snails - Speaking of mom, where is she?"

Snails asked curiously as he looks around for Twilight.

Twilight - Hey everyone,"

The group sees Twilight running up to them holding up what looks like a traffic light.

Twilight - Look! I found the cutest light for my Christmas display!"

Lunar - Uh honey where did you get that?

Suddenly a sound of cars crashing was heard alarming some of the group and nearby people.

Lunar - I'm guessing from Fifth and Main Street.

He groaned, once again his wife is going overboard so much so she had to take a traffic light while at the same time causing an accident.

Twilight - Come on. We don't wanna be late."

Twilight said quickly as the group heads on.

Soon they arrived as a big crowd gathered in front of City Hall waiting anxiously for the first part of the Toonbilation while the band plays. Luna, dressed in a dark blue dress, walks up near the speech desk. She is helping out with the festivities and all (that and John asked her to come). Her sister Celestia stood next to her bored as heck. Soon the crowd quiets down as John came up to the podium to do his speak.

John - Okay, friends, quiet down, quiet down! And now it's time for the nominations. One that will decide the Toon among us who is the best to typified the qualities of Toon-doom and Toon-dery. AKA The Toon Town Holiday Cheermeister!"

John exclaimed. The crowd cheers as the mayor removes the cloak revealing a trophy nearby.

As the crowd quiet down, John smirks as he said,

John - So who's the first nominee?"

The crowd figures John will pick himself. After all, he always nominated herself and every year, he wins the Cheermeister award.

The crowd, for once, wishes that someone else wins the award until a certain filly speaks up.

Star Light - I nominate Godzilla!"

The crowd except Star looks shocked as they heard this. They turned and see the one who just said this: Star Light herself.

Spike - What's wrong with that?

Spike said actually agreeing with Star Light's opinion after hearing about Godzilla's childhood.

John just chuckled at this however. He finds it amusing that someone would even think to nominate Godzilla after all he did.

John - Well, Lunar, you certainly got yourself an open minded daughter."

Lunar - Uh thanks?

He said puzzled.

John - Star, will you and your friend Spike come up here please?"

They both walked forward as John went up to them. He is trying to think up a reason why Godzilla should not be nominated.

Of course, it's more of an excuse because Star Light knew how jealous John is when it comes to Godzilla.

John - I think the verse from the Book of Toon said it best when..."

Hiss now takes out the book again (again, it is VERY heavy) as John opens it and looks through it. He found what he's looking for as he said...

John - The term "Monster" shall apply, when Christmas spirit is in short supply.'

After John closed the door, he smiled as he said,

John - Now come on, what makes you think that anyone like Godzilla sounded like our Holiday Cheermeister?"

Spike - Look, I shall say what Ursula tried to tell all of you. His name is Godzilla and he is not a monster !"

Star Light - And besides, that may true, John, but the Book of Toon said this as well..."

Star clears her throat as she quotes a verse herself.

Star Light - No matter how different a Toon may appear, he will always be welcomed with a holiday cheer.'

Spike - Yeah!

Spike said as he nodded as the crowd went 'awww' at this.

John looks nervously. He can't let this crowd choose Godzilla. He refused to let the mutant try to one up him again.

John - Well, yeah, but the book also said, uh..."

Jake looked through the book trying to think up another good reason. When he couldn't find anything in the book that could help, he decides to make a verse up.

John - The award cannot go to the mutant, because, uh...sometimes things could get a little...wild.'

Spike - Hey, I don't remember that being in there!"

Spike said annoyed. That is nothing more than an excuse for Godzilla not to come!

Star Light - Yeah, I agree! It doesn't say that!"

The crowd looks at John, expecting him to answer to Star and Spike's challenge.

Spike - Oh no. It's in there."

The crowd looks back at the kid's expecting them to challenge back.

Spike - Oh really? What page, whiskers?"

John - Well, uh..."

He knew that they got him. He's got to save face or else.

John - Oops! I lost my place."

He closes the book before Star or Spike could take a peek.

John - It's in there alright though."

Spike - Lying furball.

He muttered under his breath.

Star Light - But the book does say that the Cheermeister is the one who deserves a back slap or a toast. And it goes to the soul at Christmas who needs it the most.'

Spike - We know that Godzilla is that soul and it's high time we proved to Godzilla we aren't mean as he thought us to be."

Star Light - And if you people are the Toons we hope you are, you will give him a chance too."

Crowd - Awwww..."

The crowd said once again and began to cheer happily.

John couldn't believe this. The crowd is actually going to vote for the mutant who caused Toon Town a lot of trouble. Of course, he knew he didn't mean to, he was bitter after all.

John - Okay, okay. I get it. You want to ruin a good nomination, you go ahead." But let's faced it. Godzilla won't come down even if we wanted him to."

Hiss - And when he doesn't the mayor will wear the crown."

John - Well, more or less."

If the crowd came to their senses and voted for him or if Godzilla refuses to come, it doesn't matter. John would probably win anyway.

As the crowd begins to celebrate and have fun, they begin to sing.

Crowd: _**Deck your heart with jollityStyle your smile all Christmas-yFlick some flocking on the treeLet there be Toonbilation**_

Star Light smiled then she looked at the mountains. She got the people to agree with Godzilla's coming. Now she's got to get the mutant himself to show up.

In Godzilla's cave, he was in bed, still knocked out from earlier. The clock nearby spun around like something from Pizza Hut. As he sleeps, he hears the townspeople's singing echoing off the walls.

Echoes: _**Bake the fruitcake Egg the nogFeed the flaming Toon-ltide logBaste the beast and gulp the grogLet there be Toonbilation**_

Godzilla, still sleeping, begins to have his head filled with the song as he begins to sing along himself.

Echoes & Godzilla: _**Tick, tock, tick, tockCountin' down the Christmas clockOld, young, big, small**_

Godzilla suddenly woke up and yells as he realizes what he's doing. He groans in annoyance as he hears the song playing. He was hoping being knocked out would prevent him from hearing that but not even his unconscious state could save him!

Godzilla - Stupid Christmas music!"

Godzilla said as he covers his ears with his pillow trying to block the music to no prevail.

Godzilla - It's joyful and triumphant."

Getting out of bed, he grabs a bunch of junks and threw into 5 blenders yelling,

Godzilla - I gotta drown them out!"

He turned the blenders on causing them to make a lot of noise.

Next, he turned on more machines trying to drown the music out yelling,

Godzilla - Come on!"

He then groans. Despite all the noise, he can still hear that music,

Godzilla - Oh! It isn't working!"

Doug kept on watching him concerned for his master's well being.

Although the people of Toon Town nominated Godzilla, they are still too scared to go up to his cave in Mt. Crumpit to invite him.

Of course, Star Light was not afraid. She climbed up the mountain facing the snow and such.

_"The whipperwinds whipped high above the Toon TownA trip or a slip then you'd slide all the way downBut this pony had a mission and knew that it wasn't sillyShe'd invite Godzilla herself, that brave little filly"_

Inside the cave, Godzilla continues to try to drown the music out going crazy doing so. He turned on a mechanical monkey toy with the cymbals that is the size of a refrigerator. He laughed madly as he turned it on, causing it play its cymbals loudly.

Godzilla - Come on, monkey! Play your best! Play, play!"

As it continues to play, Godzilla grabs a jackhammer and turned it. He rides it as it goes around the jackhammer area making him shake doing so while Doug was watching him go up and down rapidly.

Godzilla: _**La la la la la la la la la la!**_

Star Light finally arrived at the door step of Godzilla's home only to hear a crashing sound and then him yelling.

Godzilla - Ow, that hurt.

Star Light then knocked on the door while calling out to him.

Star Light - Godzilla, are you home?

When no one answers she attempts to through the small door that was made for Doug and enters the cave.

When she entered, she began to look around until she heard a cymbal sound and grunts from somewhere in the cave and go to that direction. She soon arrived to see an uneasy sight: Godzilla allowing the cymbals to hit himself in the head causing him to groan, yelps, and make non-sensible stuff as he continues to do so. Doug who was watching turned his head in embarrassment.

Doug - Oh master always does the most embarrassing yet painful things.

Star Light then finds her way down to him as the monkey was slowing down its arms but Godzilla kept groaning every time it hit him until Star light taps him on the shoulder.

Star Light - Excuse me sir.

The mutant stood up and realized that he just got an unexpected visitor. At the last cymbal clash, Godzilla grabs the cymbals causing them to break. The pressure was too much for the toy monkey to take as it resulted in the whole thing to malfunction and stop working.

He then turns and glares. In his cave right now is the same filly he freaked out back at the post office. She is in his cave...trespassing!

Godzilla - Hello...little one."

He stands up in attention, trying to make himself looks fierce as he yelled,

Godzilla - So you dare to enter the lair of the nuclear titan Godzilla?! The impudence! The audacity! The unmitigated gall!"

But as terrifying as he was trying to be Star Light kept a calm collected face.

Godzilla - You called down the thunder, now prepare to face THE BOOM! Time to go into the face...of fear!"

Godzilla paused then he makes a stupid face as he remarked,

Godzilla - Booga, booga!"

Star Light - Mr. Godzilla, My name is Star Light.

Godzilla - Ha! you think you can fool me? I can see the terror welling up inside you as of right now!"

Star Light - Uh...I'm not scared."

Godzilla chuckles as he walked around her saying,

Godzilla - It's obvious you would say that. Denial is expected in the face of pure evil."

Godzilla then makes a lot of noises, trying to scare her again only to fail.

Star Light - I don't think so.

Godzilla looks surprised. So far, he isn't scaring the filly at all. He refused to give up as he pointed,

Godzilla - I knew it! Doubt! Another unmistakable sign of fear"

You are doomed now!

Star watches as he now wears a white shirt but starts ripping it. He then screamed and howled and shrieked as he remarked,

Godzilla - "Run! Run before I kill again!"

The filly did not run or scream but giggle a bit. Godzilla howled as he remarked,

Godzilla - I'm rabid!"

He growled as he put a rag in his mouth, shakes it around, before spitting it out. All Star did was watch some more as he jumps around like a lunatic. If this is his attempts to scare her off, he is getting rusty.

Godzilla - Danger, little one! Danger, danger!"

He made some more growls jumping back and forth. Finally he stops as he got exhausted from all the jumping around.

Star Light - Umm. Maybe you need a time-out."

Godzilla is shocked. If anyone else would have been here, they'd be gone the moment he started talking. All he gets are some giggles and laughs. Shaking his head in annoyance, he looks at the camera, crossing his arms as he said,

Godzilla - Figures. The kids today became so desensitized by the movies and the shows of today."

Godzilla - WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

He yelled at Star Light angrily, wanting her to leave and be gone already.

Star Light breathed in and out and steps forward. She takes a paper out of her saddlebag with her magic and says,

Star Light - Mr. Godzilla, I have come to invite you to be Toon Town's new Holiday Cheermeister."

Godzilla looks puzzled as if the words are foreign to him.

Godzilla - Uh...holiday Toonie-what-y?"

Star Light - Cheermeister."

Godzilla may try to act like a creep but to her, he is so funny.

Godzilla looks at the invite Star Light is holding carefully in the air in front of him as he said,

Godzilla - Let's see, 'Cheermeister; celebrate with friends'..."

He looks at the invite and laughs madly. He said,

Godzilla - Yeah right! What friends! Ha ha ha!"

Godzilla then walks off. Undeterred, Star followed as she tried to talk to him,

Star Light - I now know why you hate Christmas But it could be just a misunderstanding!"

Godzilla - Don't care."

Star light- I mean I got some Yuletide doubts of my own."

She can hear him pretend to snore as he walks away some more.

Star Light - Perhaps if you were to reunite with the Toons and be a part of Christmas and all..."

Godzilla - Perhaps if you were reunite with a blabbity blah blah Christmas."

Godzilla said mocking Star Light. He is really not interested. He turned back to the filly as he snapped,

Godzilla - Big deal! Grow up, kid!"

Star Light - ...Maybe it will be alright for me as well."

Godzilla pretends to look at his watch as he said sarcastically,

Godzilla - Oh gee, look at the time. This session is over. Make another appointment with my secretary on the way out!"

Star Light - Well can you at least come and accept the award?"

Godzilla - I said..."

He stops short as he realized what Star just said. Turning to the filly, he grins as he said,

Godzilla - Wait? An award,"

He goes up to Star Light quickly and puts her in a dip,

Godzilla - You didn't say an award."

Star Light - That's right with the trophy and the whole thing.

Godzilla - So in other words..."

Godzilla said as he hopes she is saying what he expects she's saying.

Star Light - That's right! You won!"

Godzilla - Hmmm...so there were losers, right?"

Star Light - Yeah, you could say that. So if you could..."

He laughs as he puts her back to her feet as he continues,

Godzilla - All right! The town has become a bunch of losers! So anyone who got hurt emotionally I should know about?"

Of course, he was asking Star who didn't say much at first. Godzilla frowns as he said,

Godzilla - Come on, You wouldn't shut up about it a while ago! At least get me some info!"

Star Light - Well if you want to know, the mayor didn't like it at all."

She said knowing Godzilla would be happy that his longtime rival wouldn't be happy.

Of course, he makes a mocking gasp as he said,

Godzilla - Oh gee. Too bad,"

It's obvious that hearing John's unhappiness made him happy.

During this time, Star took a look around. She then sees a snow glove on the table near Godzilla's couch. She gasps as she recognized it. It's the same snow globe that Luna gave to him years ago! The one that disappeared right after Godzilla went on his rampage.

She suspected this. Godzilla was too much in love with Luna to bring himself to destroy that thing. He must of brought it with him the day he left Toon Town forever. She now knew what else to say to get him to come.

Star Light - Luna is going to be there."

Godzilla then quirked an eye brow.

Godzilla - Oh, She will?"

Star Light - Yep!" She is helping out with the festivities. She obviously missed you a lot. We met her. We can tell."

Star said, hoping this would be enough to get Godzilla to come after all."

Godzilla - Well, after all this time, she gets to see me as a winner."

He said while scratching his chin in thought.

Star Light - Yep!"

Godzilla - She is going to be all over this lizard like a hot day."

He then scoffed as he said,

Godzilla - Well no offense, Luna babe, but this GZ train has left for singles-ville!"

Of course like Luna, Godzilla was in denial but maybe if he comes to the festival, she could change all that...

Star Light - So can you come?" He sees Star Light giving him the filly eyes look. He paused then he said,

Godzilla - Oh fine you win.

The filly smiled. She did it. Godzilla is coming! As the lizard led her to the door as he continued,

Godzilla - I am not sure if it's those filly eyes you were giving me or the nonconformist streak that reminds me of when I was young lizard. But you convinced me."

Godzilla now goes to a rope nearby, grinning.

Godzilla - Maybe...just maybe, this Toonbilation might change how I viewed things forever!"

Star Light - Really?

Godzilla - Nah!

He said grinning devilishly. Before the filly could respond, he pulls the rope. Star Light yelled as a trap door opened below her causing them to fall out of the room. The invitation she gave him remained behind as it fell to the floor.

As the trap door closes, Godzilla crossed his arms as he remarked,

Godzilla - Kids!


	6. Godzilla Returns

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**GODZILLA RETURNS**_

* * *

Star Light continued sliding down the pipe. Although it was supposed to scare her, the filly was laughing having the time of her life.

Back in Godzilla's cave, the lizard thought the matter was over. That is until Doug picks up the invitation left behind in his mouth and held it to him.

Doug - Uh master?

Godzilla - Yes Doug?

Star Light had her fun ride until it was over when she landed right back into Toon Town. She soon ended up flying into the snow.

Then we see Lunar Night as he has a cup on his head for some reason. He came over once he found his daughter and helped her up as he said,

Lunar - Honey there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, you can make snow angels later." Come on, we can't be late for the Toonbilation.

Godzilla grumbled as he sat in the couch as he looks at the invite Star left behind. He can't believe it. None of those Toons ever invited him to anything before. And now, here they are (so to speak), wanting him to go after all these years, despite all the teasing that drove himself into going into exile to begin with. It's kinda nice...and annoying at the same - Those Toons. Do you believe them? They asked me to come, and on short notice!" I mean, even if I wanted to go, which I don't, I got a schedule which won't allow it."

He takes out a schedule book as he reads through it,

Godzilla - 4 pm, wallow in self-pity. 4:30, stare in the abyss. 5 pm, solve world hunger but don't let anyone in on it. 5:30, Jazzercise. 6:30, dinner with me'. I can't cancel that like last night." 7pm, wrestle with my self-loathing'. I hate to say it, but I am way too busy to go to some dumb festival." Maybe if I moved self-loathing up to 9 pm, I can get done and be back in time to sit in bed, stare at the ceiling and go outta my mind." But what would I wear?

Godzilla goes to look for what to wear. The mutant goes to a table with metal parts on it with a cloth under said parts. He then pulled the cloth off fast, amazingly not getting the parts knocked least, it was until Godzilla runs back and pushed everything off the table. He knocks the table over before going on his way.

As Doug waited, Godzilla goes behind the curtain and tries on the cloth. When he came back, it appears that he's wearing a skirt. He grins as he looks into a mirror. Of course, that is until he hears Doug saying

Doug - Nice dress master.

Godzilla looks angry as he snapped,

Godzilla - It is not a dress, it's a kilt!"

He then ripped it off, revealing that he is wearing panties and an anklet on one of his legs.

Godzilla - "Sicko!"

Later, Godzilla digs through the closet looking for something to wear. So far, all he got are disappointments as he yelled,

Godzilla - Stupid! Disgusting! Expired," "This is stupid. Unless I find something nice to wear, I'm not going!"

Just then, singing is heard making Godzilla smirked. Outside somewhere in the mountain, a certain pop singer was dancing around while singing at the same time. At least, he was until a tail appeared out of nowhere and makes the singer yelp as he got pulled out of sight.

Back in the cave, Doug watched as Godzilla came onto the scene wearing a pair of clothes the pop singer was wearing plus a nice hat to go with it. But of course his spikes revealed themselves in the back as usual. He posed a bit, grinning until he got fed up.

Godzilla - Aw, forget it. I am not going!"

He said angrily as he begins to walk off.

Back in Toon Town that night, the town cheers as they gathered around City Hall. They are eager for their new Holiday Cheermeister. The results are in and Godzilla has won, much to the mayor's dismay. Despite that, as the light shines on him, John puts on his best face as he steps up to the podium while speaking into the microphone.

John - Thank you, citizens! Time to give out our Holiday Cheermeister of the Year Award!"

He chuckled nervously as he made a motion saying,

John - Well, congratulations, Godzilla!"

The crowd cheered...that is until they noticed a surprising sight:

Godzilla is nowhere in sight!

John - Why, he isn't here?" What? He didn't show?" Well, who could've predicted this."

Luna looks concerned. She was hoping Godzilla would show up. That would've been a great present for her. After all, she wanted to see him again after all these years.

Star Light looked worried. Unless Godzilla agrees to come and show up, this may be another sad Christmas for her.

Back in the cave, Godzilla is still contemplating whether he should go down once more.

Finally the mutant sighs as he said,

Godzilla - Fine. Tell you what. I will go down there for a minute, let them envy me like the jealous people that they are, gets some snacks and get out of there."

He heads to the door but stops as he thought of something.

Godzilla - Wait. How do I know it isn't a dumb prank? I mean, what is it's a cash bar? How dare they...okay. I'll go." But to make myself more important to them, I will be fashionably late. No, yes, no, yes, no, Yes!"

He groans a bit. He breaths deeply as he said,

Godzilla - Absolutely not." Okay, my decision is made!"

Godzilla exclaimed as he goes back to the door. He turned back adding,

Godzilla - I'm going and that's that."

He then reveals two fingers crossing.

Godzilla - Oh, what do you know? My fingers are crossed. I guess I..."

Suddenly he yells as he suddenly fell through the same trapdoor Star Light fell in when they visited earlier. The trapdoor closes as soon as he fell in. Doug, nearby, grins as he lets go of the rope he just pulled.

Doug - Have fun master!

Godzilla meanwhile slid down the same pipe Star Light went down before.

Godzilla - I shoulda flipped a coin!"

He screamed as he continued his wild ride to Toon Town spinning around, around a bit.

At the Toonbilation, Star Light looked concerned. Godzilla has still not shown. The rest of Toon Town looks a bit disappointed. In fact, the only person who is not concerned at all was a certain mayor who was jealous of the mutant.

John - Well, I guess if he doesn't show up, at least it goes to the runner-up."

His, wanting to speak for John, speaks into the microphone,

Hiss - The runner-up we're talking about is someone for whom Christmas comes, not once a year, but every minute of every day! A great and handsome person who got his tonsils removed twice!"

Luna looks disgusted. Not this story again! If she wasn't supposed to be helping out with the festivities, she would've ditched this scene. Celestia felt the same thing.

John - Well, yes, that is something, eh? What happened was is that..."

Suddenly he was interrupted when rumbling noises is heard and a familiar yell came from out of nowhere. Suddenly the same pipe Star Light popped out of earlier opens up as Godzilla came flying out screaming. As the crowd watched, he slammed into a drum sending him flying to a banner. It stretches back a bit before sending flying right towards Luna.

Celestia - Luna heads up!

Luna didn't get lucky however as Godzilla collided into her, making the crowd gasp. Godzilla was directly on top of her with his face very close to hers. When he realized where he was he saw the most beautiful pair of eyes that he hadn't seen in years. It was the same filly he loved right from the start only she had grown into a very beautiful mare.

Godzilla - Hello Luna.

Star Light - He Made it!

Lunar - Star Light please.

Lunar yelped in concern as he keeps her from getting closer to the mutant.

Twilight - Honey.

As Godzilla kept staring at Luna, she ended up smiling at him then shockingly he smiled back but only for a minute as he stood up and glared at the crowd, making them yelp. Luna stays where she's at still smiling at the mutant shocked of how much he changed. John was about to approach when a glare from Godzilla made the mayor stop and the crowd to gasp again.

As everyone watch, he walks up, glaring at the same person who's teasing drove him to madness that Christmas years ago. He got close to the lion like mayor, John gulps wondering what the mutant is about to do. Then Godzilla glares at the crowd, as if challenging them to step forward. They leaned forward a bit, curiosity got the best of them.

He then speaks up,

Godzilla - Boo."

The crowd gasped and shrieked. All but Star Light and Spike.

Godzilla - Very nice crowd we got here. Very nice."

After all the years, he still got it. Luna on the other hand, smiles lovingly at him, while doing her best to hide her blushes.

Godzilla chose this time to speak up,

Godzilla - All right, I think you know why I'm here. I came to get some sort of reward. And the filly said I will get a check out of it."

Star Light - No I didn't.

Godzilla just frowns as he said,

Godzilla - Fine, I'll take the reward. Come on, while I'm still living here!"

John - Not to worry, Holiday Cheermeister. You will get what's coming to you."

John said sheepishly as he takes the mike, while putting his arm around Godzilla. Godzilla may have come and foiled John's chance to be Holiday Cheermeister, but the mayor figured he could at least humiliate his rival enough so he will not come back to Toon Town again.

John - But before we get to the award, I figure a certain family reunion is in order, right?"

Godzilla - Get your arm right off me."

John - Fair enough."

As the crowd cheered a bit, Godzilla looks puzzled as the mayor continued,

John - They have raised you, they have clothed you, and here they are you, your own family, Ursula and Morgana!"

We then see both Ursula and Morgana walking towards the stage very happily as they see the one mutant lizard they raised from an egg so to speak. Godzilla however is surprised that this two were still alive even though they were old when he was a kid.

Godzilla - Are you two still living?

Ursula - Oh come on my boy, we missed you.

She said with a smile while she wet a bare hand and runs it through Godzilla's head.

Ursula - Oh look at how much you've grown and into such a handsome mutant.

Morgana - Now I see why Luna likes you.

Godzilla - You're embarrassing me,"

He groaned as he feels like a teenager being harassed by his parents in front of people.

Ursula - Oh I almost forgot, Morgana tell Cheerilee to bring in the sweater.

Morgana - Oh! You're going to love this kiddo!"

Godzilla - Huh, what? Sweater? What do you mean?"

He sees some people one of them being Cheerilee coming holding some sort of sweater. His eyes widen in horror, he shouted,

Godzilla - Wait, don't! I don't want to!"

Suddenly Ursula, Morgana, and some of the people piled on him making him yelled,

Godzilla - Hey, cut it out! This isn't cool!"

When they are done, they got off of Godzilla. The mutant looks down and nearly fainted. He is now wearing a sweater that is labeled 'I Heart X-mas."

Godzilla - I was fine with what I wore.

Cheerilee came up to him and kissed him on the cheek and said.

Cheerilee - Come now Godzilla, I know this seems new to you but just give it another chance and I promise you won't be disappointed.

Merlin - Come on! Let's put him in the Chair of Cheer!"

Merlin said as the crowd gets more excited.

Godzilla - Chair of Cheer? What in blazes is that?"

He said looking concerned. He doesn't like the same of that at all.

Morgana - Oh, it's a chair where people bounced the Cheermeister up and down for no good reason."

Godzilla looks and yelps as he sees the people with the chair coming. Looking at Star, he yelled,

Godzilla - You didn't tell me about the stupid Chair of Cheer!"

Star Light - Come on,! Do it for me, please Mr. Godzilla?"

She wanted him to at least have some Christmas spirit and have a little fun.

He yelps as the people grabbed him and put him in the Chair of Cheer.

Godzilla - No don't! I don't wanna do it! I am not prepared for it! It's too soon! Ack!"

John - For that time of the year, the Cheermeister gets his own ride in the Chair of Cheer."

John grinning at the humiliation Godzilla is already starting to get.

As the mutant gets carried around, Godzilla made some protests,

Godzilla - Get me down from here! I mean it! I will sue! I'll get a lawyer!"

Spike - Are you sure this will work Star?

Star Light - It just has to work, I know he hates it now but he will see the good things of Christmas sooner or later.

Spike - Well I hope you're right but I just get this feeling something bad is about to happen.


	7. The Celebration Turned To Disaster

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**THE CELEBRATION TURNED TO A DISASTER**_

* * *

As soon as the ride is done, Godzilla was put down, but unfortunately it's for so he can participate in one of the events the Cheermeister is does.

John - First off, your taste buds will be put to the test as you judge the Too Pudding Cook Off!"

Hiss - Toon Pudding Cook Off!"

Hiss said repeating what John said much to the annoyance of the mayor who glares at him.

Man - Me first!" Mine's good!"

Godzilla - Do you think I should..."

He was interrupted as the pudding got shoved into his mouth. Godzilla nearly threw up but swallowed it down.

Woman - No way! Mine is much better than his!"

A woman said with a grin as she shoves her pudding down Godzilla's throat.

Tony - I hope you like this!"

A fat Italian man named Tony said happily as he shoves his pudding in Godzilla's throat. He continues to get pudding shove down his mouth, making him a bit sick.

Louis - Well, this isn't pudding, but I guarantee you'll like it."

An alligator named Louis said in amusement as he puts the pudding in the mutant's mouth.

Godzilla - Then what is it?!"

Godzilla said as he spits some pudding out, but instead of getting an answer, more pudding got shoved into his mouth. He tries to keep his mouth close making him mumbled,

Godzilla - Please stop! I can't take it anymore."

His mouth got forced open as more pudding got shoved in.

John - Next is Christmas Conga!"

John announces.

Godzilla groans as he leads the conga around the tree. A bunch of Toons including Star and her family were behind him as a conga line is formed.

Godzilla - You know what its getting kinda late. I really should get going."

He tries to leave but they shoved him as they kept on dancing. He then groans and gave in.

Godzilla - Fine!"

Godzilla dances reluctantly as Luna watched in and smiled. Godzilla is so cute when he's angry.

Godzilla finally got out of the conga line and unfortunately goes back to judging as John announced,

John - Fruitcake...fa la la."

Godzilla was forced to sit in a chair as people get ready to serve him fruitcake. He said,

Godzilla - Please don't."

Unfortunately for him, the contestants begin shoving fruitcake in his mouth. Godzilla groans at the taste.

Later he gets a bit sick as he was bounced up and down via the Chair of Cheer again. The fact that he ate nothing but pudding and cake so that didn't help his stomach any.

John - Fudge Judge."

Godzilla just looks on ahead blankly as the contestants are now feeding him fudge.

Elmer - I made this myself."

Elmer said with a grin as he put some fudge in his mouth.

Godzilla - Sure, sure, whatever."

He gave up trying to resist and begins to take what he's given.

Foghorn - I made mine too!"

Foghorn said as he fed Godzilla his fudge.

Godzilla - Fine.

More people begin to shove more fudge into his mouth. By now, he really is starting to take it, he said,

Godzilla - Come on! Bring it on, fudge people! Yeah! Is that all you got?! Bring it!"

The crowd cheered later as Godzilla sits in the Chair of Cheer in pain holding his stomach. He hopes something good will come from all of this...and soon.

Sure enough, it did. Kids and teens are participating in a sack race...and Godzilla, grinning, is among them. He is enjoying this!

Godzilla - Out of my way, loser!"

He said. Doing what he can, he shoved and pushed as he gets to the front. To the delight of the crowd, including Star's family, Godzilla crossed the finish line winning the race. They cheered for him.

Luna - Ha! Ha! He is victorious.

Luna cheered, excited that the mutant she cares for won. Realizing what she's doing, she calms down though. Celestia grins at her in amusement.

The crowd goes to Godzilla happily as Louis holds up a ribbon saying,

Louis - He's number 1 in the sack race run!"

Godzilla - All right! I'm number one! I'm number one!"

Finally, something happens as Cheermeister that he is proud of! John groans as he watched him making an event out of himself. So far, his rival is winning the people's approval...and John doesn't like it at all.

As Godzilla was lifted up by the crowd, he said eagerly,

Godzilla - No one, child or adult, can beat the king!"

He laughs as he enjoys his victory until Spike yelled out to him.

Spike - Do the roar!

The other children nodded in agreement, Godzilla then grinned and let out his traditional roar which made the crowd cheer louder for him revealing that they no longer feared him but admired him greatly.

Later, Godzilla stood happily in the Chair of Cheer as he waves to the crowd while riding it. For once, he is happy to do so. He is very happy! Maybe he was wrong about the Toons. Maybe they do care! After all these years, his depression is about to come to an end. Or so he thought.

Later, Godzilla stood with John, Hiss, and Luna, and a few officers in front of City Hall. Everyone cheered for Godzilla...though John tries his best to hide his disgust.

John - Okay, well, I know you all have been waiting for this event and now it has arrived."

Godzilla grins as he puts his arm around John. For the first time, he doesn't mind the fact he is doing so to someone he disliked.

Godzilla - My award, yes!"

He then whispers to John,

Godzilla - Don't forget the check."

John - There is no check."

Godzilla - Is that so? Last I heard, someone said a check."

Godzilla says as he grins lovingly at Luna who grins back.

John - That was you and there is no check!"

John snapped trying to calm down.

John - Now then, time for the annual Present Pass It On!"

As the crowd gathered around, a present begins to get passed around as the mayor continues,

John - As usual, we start with our Cheermeister."

Hiss gave a grin as he gave Godzilla the first gift. He is thrilled. He hasn't got a present since Luna gave him her gift years ago! He is so excited.

Godzilla - Oh thank you!

Godzilla laughs as he grabs the present. He opens it...and took out something that made him looked shocked and confused.

It is a familiar looking invention: a paint spray and it was white, the same color and material that Godzilla tried to use to make himself look better...that started all his pain and suffering to begin with.

John - Well, you needed a makeover, so why not a gift of a Christmas face paint?"

Some of the crowd laughs a bit.

Star however looks concerned. It was Godzilla's paint job that got John, the students, and Luthor to make fun of him years ago...and it's happening all over again.

As Godzilla gets a bit upset and sprays the paint on his hand revealing white, he remembers the images and voices of his past...that disastrous Christmas day.

Young John - Ha ha ha! Look at him! He got a bad paint job!"

Laughed the voice of young John. Godzilla looks very furious as he remembers John, the other students, and Luthor laughing, being so cruel to him. He never forgave them for that...and now John is once again rubbing it in his face by this.

As Godzilla looks furious at John, the mayor gave an innocent shrug as he pats Godzilla on the back saying,

John - Ah, that brings back a lot of memories. Good times, Godzilla. Good times."

John then looked at Luna, grinning, as he continued,

John - Well, that's done, time for the love of my life to get her present."

A drum roll came, puzzling Luna. To her surprise, John got next to her, and stood on one knee, holding out a box. He said,

John - Luna.

He opens up a box revealing a surprisingly big engagement ring.

John - Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The crowd gasped in surprise, while Godzilla looks shocked and horrified. Luna looks surprised as she looks at the ring. She doesn't know what to say,

Luna - John...I...well..."

Godzilla looks heartbroken now. First John humiliated him once again, now he's adding insult to more injury by proposing to the only girl he has ever cared for. He then feels something going down his face and when he puts his hand on it, it is a tear. It was something he hasn't seen in years since that horrible day and now history was repeating itself as John was hurting him by not only revealing the source of his pain but also trying to take away his only source of happiness he had left and right in front of him no less.

But then he balled his fist in anger as his eyes glowed bright red.

John who didn't noticed Godzilla's fury, or if he did he didn't show it, continued,

John - If you agree to be my wife, Luna, not only will you get a lifetime supply of happiness, you get this!"

Star Light looked concerned. Game show music begins to play as John grabs his microphone and speaks into it,

John - A brand new car!"

Hiss removes a curtain off of something nearby. To Luna's shock some more, it is revealed to be a 2012 automobile.

John - It was generously provided by Toon Town's taxpayers."

He said eagerly as Hiss shows the car off some

Celestia - Oh figures. The money is supposed to be using that to help the town, but I guess the mayor has uses some of it to impress Luna."

Spike - Uh oh, it doesn't look good for G."

He says while Godzilla is going to the car with an angry look on his face.

Spike - Uh guys? Remember when I said about how I got a feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

Not seeing what Godzilla's doing once more, John said with a smile,

John - So how about it, Luna?"

Luna - Well, you see..."

Luna trying to figure out what to say.

John - You got 20 seconds on the clock."

As he say this, a band nearby plays the countdown clock music. Luna looks concerned. She likes the gifts and all, but her heart really belongs to one person. Speaking of which, where is Godzilla anyway?

Luna - Well, I've known you for years and we are pals. But...well, these gifts are quite great and all..."

She was interrupted as a scraping noise is heard that is hurting some of the people's ears. Sure enough, they see Godzilla using a finger from one of his claws to give the car a very long scratch.

Godzilla finished scraping and looks at everyone and Luna. He is mad, very very VERY mad.

Godzilla - Well, isn't it obvious?" This is what its about, isn't it?"

He laughs as he continued,

Godzilla - I mean THAT'S what it's always been about! Gifts, gifts,"

He then points at each citizen of the town furiously continuing,

Godzilla - Gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts!"

The citizens yelped. Whatever appreciation they have for Godzilla is gone as the fear of him returned except for Star Light at least and Spike.

Godzilla chuckles evilly, shaking his head as he continued,

Godzilla - You know what's funny about your gifts, huh? You want to know what's funny? They always ended up in the same place: in your garbage at my home!"

The citizens yelped a bit.

Godzilla - I mean, you couldn't imagine how many bad Christmas neckties I found there!"

He glares at John and Luna as he continues pointing accusingly,

Godzilla - And the avarice...it will never end!"

Then he begins mocking the citizens as he said,

Godzilla - 'Ooh! I want Puff Puff Golf Clubs'! 'I want the Elements Of Harmony'! I also want the DVD collection of the Twilight Saga and watch it all day so I can choose between team Edward and team Jacob until I get bored of it then trade for another stupid teen movie like Hunger Games!

The citizens gasped in shock,

Godzilla - Look I don't wanna make waves...but I will! This whole Christmas season is..."

Godzilla then points at random yelling,

Godzilla - Stupid, pathetic, and lame!"

Godzilla gave an interesting look as he stares at Luna, continuing,

Godzilla - Luckily for me, however, there is one little Christmas tradition that I like."

He goes up to Luna who looks uneasily at him. Godzilla then grabs the mistletoe that is perched on the engagement ring box. Standing next to a shocked John, Godzilla puts the mistletoe over his head saying,

Godzilla - And that's mistletoe."

He then makes an evil laugh as he did a shocking move: he bents down and puts the mistletoe near his butt saying,

Godzilla - Now I want you to kiss this, Toon Town!"

Luna yelps and faints to the ground. Celestia yelled,

Celestia - Luna!

Before John could react, Godzilla grabs him and spray paints John's head down the middle making the mayor screamed in alarm.

Godzilla - Oops! Someone is...fabulous!"

Godzilla giggled stupidly as he kissed John on the cheek. He spits it out in disgust. He hated that.

The citizens begin to freaked as Godzilla makes his move. The cops tried to calm them down.

Cop - Calm down! It's all right!

Louis - Run!

Cop - That way!"

But all the crowd did was scream and run away in fear. Godzilla then ditched the leaf crown and tore away the Christmas sweater.

Lunar - Let's get outta here."

Star Light - Wait!" No!"

Star Light protested. But it is no use as the filly gets dragged away.

With an evil grin, Godzilla turns to the tree then burns it down with his radioactive breath. As Star Light looks horrified the whole tree became nothing but ashes. Luna in a daze looks stunned as she watched what's going on.

Godzilla - Ha! Ha! Ha! I love the smell of burnt oak in the morning."

He laughed madly. The ornaments and the star then fell to the ashes of the tree. This caused the citizens to scream some more while Godzilla laughed his head off.

Luna - Oh, wow."

Luna said while still being stunned.

Godzilla - Oh, the Toonanity."

Godzilla said, getting the hang of it.

Lunar - Now we have to go!"

Lunar yelped as he, Twilight, and some of the family dragged Star and Spike.

Spike - Hey, stop!"

Star Light - Wait!"

John - Hiss, you got to something! Anything,"

John said to Hiss looking concerned.

Hiss - Well, if you want."

John sighs as he looks away. He turned back surprised as Hiss spray paints his head white!

As the madness resumes itself, the police continue to try to calm the citizens down without success.

Cop - Calling all cars, calling cars! Watch out for mutant! Watch out for mutant! Why am I repeating myself? Why am I repeating myself?"

But the mutant has left the scene as he runs through the city.

While the people continue to go nuts, Godzilla spots a taxi cab and yelled.

Godzilla - Yo, taxi!"

However the driver of the cab yelled as he zipped by. Godzilla gave a look of mock sadness as he snapped,

Godzilla - Oh, it's because I'm mutated, isn't it?!"

With an annoyed sigh, the ghost child got in the middle of the road and looks to see what vehicle is coming. He puts a foot and a hand

out yelling.

Godzilla - Stop!"

Godzilla stops a small car belonging to two mice named Bernard and Bianca who yelped as his foot stopped it. As they looked on in fright, Godzilla said,

Godzilla - Hello you two. All right if I ride along?"

He turns around and gets ready to sit in it.

Godzilla - You may have to move over."

Of course, the mice just screamed and abandoned car as Godzilla sat in it.

The mutant watched them go as he said,

Godzilla - I hope you're insured if not just send me the bill.

Despite being too big for the thing, Godzilla drove off in it.

He passed fleeing people as he yelled,

Godzilla - Get out of my way! I don't have a license!"

More people run in terror getting out of his way. One of them yelped as he collided with another vehicle causing it to stop quickly.

Godzilla laughs having the time of his life riding this small vehicle. He zooms upward in the street and landed on the ground while hurting his behind.

Despite that, however, Godzilla continues riding laughing like a maniac. He looks up ahead and yelped as he is about to collided with a frighten mother pushing a baby carriage.

He turned to dodged them, resulting in him sliding and spinning around. His ride came to a crashing end as he collided with a hydrant and fell right off.

As Godzilla groans as he gets up. He then sees and gasps in horror. There is gas leaking near a small flame nearby...and gas and flames don't mix!

Godzilla - IT'S GOING TO BLOW!"

He gets up and run in slow motion to the readers while flames head to the car. Soon the whole thing exploded as Godzilla yelled landing in the snow in front of him.

After the whole disaster was over, the center looks like a mess. The tree has been destroyed, some parts of the town got wrecked, their Toonbilation is ruined!

If this was Christmas, they would feel a whole lot down now. Now, they are just down.

Pete - You guys all right?"

Pete asked the band. As they mumbled, the kid, sensing an opportunity for a sale, said eagerly,

Pete - Want a new hat?"

John looks around and sighs. He said to Lunar nearby in disappointment,

John - Lunar.

Star Light turned to look. They see that the mayor is very disappointed. Of course, he obviously deserved to be. After all, his jealously drove Godzilla to do all this.

As Hiss and a few people pick up some damaged ornaments, John continued speaking to Lunar upset,

John - Lunar...I'm unhappy and I don't like it when I'm unhappy. But you and your family...well, now I know why you and Twilight only have one filly. I am so...disappointed." Look, how about we just get back to Christmas?"

John said as he grabs the leafy crown and puts it on his own head.

John - The way it should be...without the mutant,"

As Star Light looks sadly, John walked around trying to get the people happy again as he said,

John - Merry Christmas!

Star Light begins to cry. This isn't what was supposed to happen! They are supposed to have fun. But thanks to John, the Toonbilation got ruined.

Her family and Cheerilee looked at her sadly as Star, shedding a tear, said,

Star Light - I...I only wanted everyone to be together for Christmas."

Lunar felt bad for his little filly as walked up to her and said.

Lunar - I know honey and your heart was in the right place.

The day before Christmas was ruined...and it's not over yet, this is only the beginning.


	8. Godzilla's Revenge

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**GODZILLA'S REVENGE**_

* * *

Godzilla laughs happily as he heads to the pipe he usually uses to go back home. He is actually having more fun than he was before!

Godzilla - That was so good."

Godzilla chuckled as he opens the usual trash can with a smile.

Godzilla - I hope they invite me again soon!"

Of course, after what happened today, he knew the Toons will think twice before doing that but he finds it funny if they were dumb enough to do it.

He laughs madly as he thinks he has won. But as he turns, he saw a shocking sight. The crowd is cheering as a crew is bringing in an exact replica of the tree that Godzilla destroyed!

John - Okay! Over here!"

John instructed to the crew as they put the tree to where the other tree used to be at.

John - Good thing we have a spare!"

Godzilla looks annoyed. He didn't even damper their spirits when he wrecked their tree. He snarled as he points,

Godzilla - Son of a nuclear holocaust! They are more relentless and annoying than that stupid Twilight Saga!"

Getting more upset, he slams the button on the trash can which sucks him into it sending him back to Mt. Crumpit. The bell on the clock, that survived the attack, rang loudly Merlin shouted,

Merlin - Only 4 more hours until Christmas!"

Godzilla came stomping up as he glares angrily back at the city. He looks very upset.

Godzilla - Christmas stinks more than ever!"

He then looks to the camera and said,

Godzilla - If you think I hate Christmas, you should see a guy named Carl Frederickson; he just LOATHES the holiday and tortures his workers and clerk whenever they ask him for that day off."

**(Future Story coming out after this one.)**

Godzilla shook his head as he continued looking at Toon Town.

_Yes, Godzilla knew tomorrow all the Toon girls and boysWould wake bright and early and rush to their toys."_

Godzilla groans as he said,

Godzilla - And then, oh the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!That's one thing I hate! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! They'll bang on tong-tinglers, they'll blow their floo-flounders They'll crash on jang-jinglers and bounce on boing-bounders!"

_"Then the Toons, young and old, would sit down to a they'd feast! And they'd feast!"_

Godzilla - And they'll FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They would start on Toon pudding, and rare Toon roast beastOh, it's just something that I can't stand in the least!"

Godzilla gasps in horror as he realized what he's doing. He exclaimed,

Godzilla - Oh no! I'm acting as lame as that Ferngully movie.

Godzilla fell to his knees and slammed his fists angrily on the snow.

Godzilla - Darn you Toons! Darn you all to heck!"

He screamed as loudly as he could. He groans as he slumped to the ground.

_"And the more Godzilla thought of what Christmas would bring,The more he thought up the whole thing."_

Godzilla narrows his eyes as he said,

Godzilla - I must stop this whole thing!"

He got up and walks to his door as he continued,

Godzilla - Why for year after year I've put up with it now!I must stop Christmas from coming...but how?"

Godzilla gasps as he realized that he is rhyming again. Trying to correct himself, he said, "

Godzilla - That is, in what way?"

As he opened the door, Godzilla looks shocked as he hears music in the cave. There are decorations almost everywhere, including on Doug's doghouse. He looks confused then sees him dancing happily to the music.

Godzilla smirked as he mocked Doug's dancing. The dog stops as he sees to his shock that Godzilla's watching.

Doug - Well hello master did you have a good time?

Godzilla - Just Dandy, are you having a good Christmas so far?A while later, the door to the cave swings open as the doghouse gets thrown out along with Doug.

Godzilla - Wrong!"

He from inside the cave as Doug landed in the snow, okay but cold.

Godzilla glares at the dog-shaped hole Doug has made and scoffed. Jumping down to his level, he grabs Doug out of the snow.

Doug - Sorry master I didn't mean to upset you.

Godzilla - If you aren't going to do anything, then I suggest you..."

He stops short as he noticed the snow on Doug's face. It looks like...a beard!

_"Then he got an idea, an awful idea!Godzilla got a wonderful, awful idea!"_

Godzilla then grins evilly

"Godzilla - I know just what to do."

_"Godzilla laughed in his throat."_

Godzilla returned to the cave and got some cloth out for his idea.

He grins as he got to work.

_And he made a quick Sandy Claws hat and a coat."_

As Godzilla continued to work, he yelps in pain as we hear some crunching noises, that's because Godzilla got his fingers sewed on. He then fainted.

_"And he chuckled and clucked."_

Godzilla grins as he wears his new Santa outfit in front of the mirror.

Godzilla - With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick!"

He does a Santa impression doing some ho, ho, ho noises. Then he begins to sing. (Author's note: This is it, folks! My favorite song!)

Godzilla: _**You're a mean one Mr. G**_

Godzilla did some snarls.

_**You really are a heel.**_

He then clicks his mouth a few times. He later returns to the junkyard to get some stuff they needed for the sleigh as an offscreen singer sings now.

Offscreen singer: _**You're as cuddly as a cactus**_

_**And as charmin' as an eel **_

_**Mr. G**_

Godzilla grins as he picks up a banana peel and he eats it whole.

_**You're a bad banana with a...**_

_**Greasy black peel!**_

Back in his cave, the mutant slides down while grabbing on a wheel with the parts putting a pair of used skis down. He then gets to work on his sleigh.

_**Just face the music you're a monster**_

_**Mr. G **_

_**Yes you are.**_

Godzilla removes his helmet as he held a blowtorch out. He sings now.

Godzilla: _**Your heart's an empty hole!**_

Godzilla continues to work on the sleigh.

Offscreen singer: _**You're brain is full of spiders**_

_**You got garlic in your soul**_

_**Mr. G**_

Godzilla puts a red holt bolt in his mouth and sucks on it. Since he's a mutant of radioactive power, he doesn't get easily burned by it. Smoke came out of his ears. He grins as he got the bolt out while he jump onto a pipe that is being taken over to his incomplete sleigh.

_**I wouldn't touch you with a...**_

_**39 an' a half foot pole!**_

The sleigh is halfway done now. Godzilla puts some bolts in the sleigh while putting some metal plates on them. As he works on the underside, Doug wearing a helmet of his own, brings over a wrench. Godzilla looks at it and frowns.

Godzilla - I told you 3 quarters not 5 8s! Stay focused!"

He snapped as he gave the wrench back.

Doug - Sorry master."

Doug apologized as he puts the wrench back in the tool box and goes to look for the right one.

Next, Godzilla was dressed as a crash test dummy sitting in a test run sleigh. Doug is nearby at the controls with a frown on their faces.

_**You know, if you ask the Toon's toon of Toon Town...**_

With a grin, Godzilla gave the go ahead signal to Doug. he pushed a button marked go causing the test run sleigh to go flying to a crash test wall.

_**No one would deny it...**_

Godzilla then crashed into the wall very hard. As Doug looked, Godzilla coughed as he got out of the wreck. His clothes got ripped and he got some bruises, but he survived.

Godzilla - Well, the air bags are slow."

He said as the air bags blew up a while later.

Godzilla - But that is what these tests are for!"

With a groan, he fell to the floor hard.

_**You're a vile one**_

_**Mr. G**_

Back in his Santa outfit, Godzilla looks in a mirror then he grins.

_**You got termites in your smile.**_

Sure enough, termites are seen crawling in his mouth.

_**You have all the tender sweetness**_

_**Of a seasick crocodile**_

_**Mr. G**_

Godzilla grins as he finished the last touch: a license place which reads Thermonuclear 1'. After he put that on the front of his sleigh, he continues to sing while getting on a swing above the sleigh itself.

Godzilla: _**To choose between you, I'd take the**_

_**Seasick crocodile!**_

He spins around and around on his sleigh laughing madly as the song ends. He then gets a bit sick as he is about to throw up.

After he got the sleigh outside, Godzilla looks through his binoculars at Toon Town. The whole place is asleep by now. He waited as a familiar figure is finishing off his delivery.

Godzilla - The fat guy has got to be done by now."

Godzilla said with a nod as he continues looking at Santa as he puts his sack in the sleigh.

He sighs in annoyance as he puts his binoculars down as he said,

Godzilla - I don't get why he does this. Only one time a year he comes out and he doesn't get anything out of it. For all I know, he probably lives up north to avoid the IRS."

The group watched as Santa flies away in his sleigh as he said cheerfully,

Santa - Merry Christmas!"

The spirit of Christmas flies away with his 8 reindeer leading the way.

Godzilla eyes widen as he just remembered something. Something he has forgotten,

Godzilla - Oops. I was so busy preparing, I forgot to get some reindeer!"

_But did that stop Godzilla...?"_

He then grins as he looks at Doug who looks concerned at the look he's giving him.

_"No. The mutant simply said,"_

Godzilla - If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead."

He then reaches out for his pet.

Doug then makes a run for the cave causing Godzilla to miss.

Godzilla grins as he said calmly at first,

Godzilla - Oh Dooouuuug,"

He said the last part impatiently and loudly."

Godzilla, later, removes the antlers off of a few trophies.

_"So he called his dog Doug, then took some red threadAnd then tied on big horns on his head."_

Godzilla has finished putting the antlers on Doug's head, making him look like reindeer.

Godzilla chuckles as he ditches the Santa hat for a while and puts on a hat like he's Steven Spielberg or something. Turning to Doug, he walked around him as he said,

Godzilla - Okay, Here is your motivation. you are Rudolph. You're the weirdo with the red nose and people hate your guts."

He kneels down as he continues,

Godzilla - And then one day, Santa picks you and you save Christmas."

Doug - Well that doesn't sound so bad master.

Godzilla - Wait. Never mind. We'll try something else. Just to make things interesting. You hate Christmas so much that you want to steal it." The saving Christmas ending was a dumb idea and way too much commercial."

Godzilla goes to a director's chair to sit in it. Taking out a megaphone, he yelled through it,

Godzilla - And action!"

Doug then swipes off his red nose, removing it.

Godzilla - Yes!"

He said as he jumps up.

Godzilla - You got rid of your dumb nose because it shows what commercialism is all about! I wish I thought of that before! Cut, print, check the gate, let's go!"

Once he finished loading the sleigh up with the sacks, they got in the front. Doug didn't want to come but Godzilla forces him to.

As the mutant adjusts the fan and get the engines going. The engine chugged a bit and vibrated the whole ride.

Godzilla - Oh yeaaaahhh. That's aweeeessoommme."

Godzilla said as he grins from all the shakiness. With a laugh, he steps on the gas getting the engines all fired up. As Godzilla gets the headlights on, he laughs as he said,

Godzilla - Here goes something, Doug!"

Next, he flips a switch which results in flames shooting out from behind the sleigh. The mutant said impressed,

Godzilla - Cool!"

The fake Santa soon got the engines up to full blast. He laughs more madly as he stood up. The gang is about to begin their trek to Toon Town.

Godzilla - This is insane!"

Godzilla - On Smasher! On Thrasher! On Vomit and Blitzkrieg!"

Godzilla was interrupted as the sleigh flies off very fast knocking him back to his seat. He screams as they begin their mission of stealing Christmas in Toon Town.


	9. Stealing Christmas

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**STEALING CHRISTMAS**_

Godzilla continued screaming as they flew down the mountains very fast. Doug then flies right out. It doesn't look like he will regain control soon.

Godzilla - We are going to die! We are going to die!"

He said freaking out.

Godzilla - I'm going to throw up and then I'm going to die. Make it stop!"

Godzilla screamed like mad some more...that is until he regained control of the sleigh. Doug then landed back in while Godzilla calms down a bit. He looks around, the madness is over.

Godzilla - Well, good thing I kept my cool."

Despite that, the sleigh continuing heading to Toon Town. The part of the city they headed to is where Star Light and her family lives.

_"All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the the Toons were dreaming sweet dreams without care..."_

Of course, everyone in the house was sleeping like Snips and Snails. In her room, Star Light was asleep as is the rest of her family.

_"When he came to the first little house on the square."_

As he flew over the roof, he pulled a few switches and landed the sleigh on top of the house.

In their bedroom, the sound of the landing woke Lunar. He looks puzzled. He turns to Twilight and tries to wake her up saying,

Lunar - Twi?"

Twilight - Yes?"

Lunar - Did you hear something?

Twilight listens and hears the same noise. She grins as she said,

Twilight - It's Santa!"

Lunar gasps as his wife said quickly,

Twilight - Better go back to sleep!"

Lunar did not need a second invite as he and Twilight go back to sleep at once, thinking Santa has arrived. Too bad it is not the case here.

Godzilla chuckles as he shut the sleigh off. He then gets some bags and a thermos out. He then turned to Doug.

Godzilla - Come on, Doug. This is our first stop."

_"The old Godzilla claus hissed,And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist."_

Godzilla smirks as he gets a bungee chord tied to his feet. He will be needing a way to get back to the roof when he's done stealing everything in the house.

_"He'd slide down the chimney, a rather tight pinch,But if Santa could do it, then so could he."_

Godzilla poses as if he's getting ready to dive. He said as if he's an announcer, "

Godzilla - He's now going for a double-twisting interrupted forward-flying two and a half with a combo tuck and pike. High degree of difficulty'."

When he's done, Godzilla flies high into the air with the bungee cord attached to his feet. He laughed excitedly, spinning around and rolled him inside like a ball.

Godzilla - Bonzai!

He yelled as he headed down towards the chimney. He got in all right, but only his top half got through all the way.

_"He got stuck only once, for a moment or two."_

Godzilla looks annoyed. He is stuck in the chimney right now! He groans as he said,

Godzilla - Those stupid food contests! I knew I shoulda exercised before coming!"

Godzilla then begins to wiggle in hopes to get himself free. He isn't going to end up stuck here! Soon he got unstuck as he screams falling down the chimney.

When he reaches the bottom, he yelps as he hits the logs below. He groans and recovers.

Godzilla - Ouch!

_"Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue."_

Suddenly Godzilla hushed the narrator as he said,

Godzilla - No offense, pal, but I need this job to be quiet, okay?"

_"Where the little toon stockings all hung in a row."_

Godzilla - These stockings..."

_"He grinned."_

Godzilla - ...are the first things to go."

Godzilla chuckles as he takes out the thermos he bought with him. In it contained mutant moths. The lizard promised them some food if they cooperated.

Godzilla - Okay, fellas. Time to eat!"

He opens the thermos and the moths came out. They didn't waste time as they begin to eat the stockings.

Godzilla chose this time to return to the roof and back to his sleigh. He now bought out a vacuum hose the size of a sewer pipe. Once he got it through he starts the vacuum, that is still in the sleigh, up. Back in the living room, the vacuum is activated and begins to suck the presents in the bag, including a goldfish. Godzilla laughs madly. His plan is working!

All the commotion downstairs suddenly woke up Star Light. She wondered what that noise is. She decides to go investigated.

_"Then he slunk to the fridge."_

Godzilla headed to the kitchen and did just that, hitting the icebox hard.

Godzilla - Slunk'? What kind of word is that?"

He sighs as he opened the fridge and grins at what's inside.

_"He eyed the Toon's took the Toon pudding, he took the roast beast."_

Godzilla first takes the pudding out and threw it away. Seeing the roast beast, he decided to be silly and bent down holding the food item like a football.

Godzilla - 23-24-50! Hike!"

Godzilla yelled as he threw it under himself into a bag nearby.

_"He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a , that mutant, he even took their last can of Toon hash."_

What he didn't know is as he continues to raid the downstairs, a familiar filly left her bedroom and headed downstairs to see what's going on.

_"Then, he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee."_

Godzilla - And now..."

_"Grinned Godzilla."_

Godzilla - I'll stuff up the tree!"

He now grabs the tree and headed to the chimney.

_"And Godzilla grabbed the tree, and he started to shove,When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove."_

Star Light- Uh, hello?"

Godzilla then looks alarmed. He wasn't expecting someone to be up at this hour! He turned and looks alarmed. It's Star! If she sees him, she will ruin everything he was planning! Quickly, he hid behind the tree as she got near.

_"Godzilla has been caught by this little toon daughterWho'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water."_

Star Light notices the tree and looks puzzled. What is Santa doing? It looks like he's trying to make off with their tree.

Star Light - Santa why are you taking our tree?"

She asked him, thinking he is Santa Claus. The mutant looks nervously as he bites his nails.

_"But, you know, that lizard was so smart and so slick,He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick."_

He then grins as he got an idea, one he hopes that would fool Star and make her leave. Through the cover of the tree, he begins to show his arms and impersonated Santa Claus.

Godzilla - Why, my sweet little tot."

_"The fake Santa Claus lied."_

Godzilla - There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side."

To show his point, Godzilla puts a finger to one of the lights and breaks it. Of course, despite her seeing it. Star giggled a bit. For some reason, the voice sounded familiar.

Godzilla - So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear."

Godzilla laughs very quickly. Star Light is positive she heard that laugh before. Still, she giggled happily.

As Godzilla makes a motion pointing to the north, he said,

Godzilla - I'll fix it up there, and bring it back here."

He then hides his arms, hoping she would buy that.

Star Light - Hey Santa?" Can you tell me what Christmas is really all about?"

After all, if there's someone who could tell her the true meaning of Christmas, it's Father Christmas himself.

Godzilla - IT'S VENGEANCE!"

He roared angrily in his normal voice as he peeked out through the tree. Star gasped in alarm. The fake Santa quickly realized what he's doing and quickly recovers. He said in the Santa voice,

Godzilla - "What I meant is...presents, of course."Star looks sadly. She said,

Star Light - I was afraid of that."

She was so hoping that Santa would be able to share her opinion, but it seems not even the jolly old elf is immune to the modern times.

_"And his fib fooled the child, then he patted her he got her a drink, then send her to bed."_

Godzilla got a drink of water from the kitchen sink and gave it to Star Light.

Godzilla - Now head on up to bed, okay?"

He said as he sends her off to bed.

Star nods as she leaves the kitchen with the cup while Godzilla is still using the tree for cover. As she goes upstairs, she stops long enough to turn to the so-called Santa Claus. She grins a bit.

Star Light - Hey Santa? One more thing,

Godzilla - Yes?

Godzilla said getting impatient. He is this close to exposing himself and ruining his plan on purpose, but he calmed down sure enough.

Star Light - Do me a favor. Don't forget Godzilla."

He then looks surprised as she said this. She is telling Santa not to forget about him?

Star Light - I know he's mean, scaly, and smelly. His hands might be cold and clammy."

The mutant looks embarrassed as he looks at his hands. Star smiled as she now said,

Star Light - But to tell you the truth. He's actually...sweet."

Godzilla - Sweet?"

As Star looks on, Godzilla pushed a branch bashfully. This is the first time since Luna, that any girl said that way to him. The mutant suspects Star may be one of the few people in town who actually cared for him. He said,

Godzilla - So uh...he's sweet, huh?"

Star nodded then said.

Star Light - Merry Christmas, Santa."

Godzilla cringes as he heard that. He watched Star as the filly continued to head back to her room.

_"And when Star Light went up with her cup..."_

Godzilla - Very nice kid." But she doesn't know better."

_"He went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up."_

He does so as the tree zoomed out of the chimney into the air.

The tree then landed in the sleigh very hard.

Next, Godzilla grabs all the light decorations and pulled on the cord, signaling Doug to pull him back up, which he was.

_"And the last thing he took was the log for their fire."_

Godzilla quickly grabs the logs that he hit his head on earlier.

_"On their walls he left nothing but some hooks and some the one speck of the food that he'd left in the houseWas a crumb that was even too small for a mouse."_

A mouse went around looking for food, only to find crumbs that are too small for it to eat. It grumbles because of this. It grumbles once more as Godzilla came back, grabs it by the tail, and pulls it out of the sight.

Now Godzilla arrives in another house as he slithered under a carpet, continuing his crime spree.

_"Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,Around each toon home, and he took every present._

Godzilla smiles evilly as he grabs a cloth and drags the presents away. Then a saw appears around a tree with presents, then it dropped outta sight.

Godzilla pokes his head out of the hole he made grinning. He remarked,

Godzilla - Okay shoppers. We got a sale on this stuff here. They all must go."

Then he ducked back down.

At another house, he uses the vacuum again as it sucks up everything. However, unknown to Godzilla, it sucked up a cat named Opal who meows in alarm as she was pulled into the vacuum tube.

The machine stops working getting a puzzled Godzilla's attention. It smokes out a bit as some fur came out.

Godzilla - What the heck is going on now?"

Godzilla said in annoyance as he opened the bag to see what just happened. He soon got his answer, unfortunately, Opal came flying at him and jumped on his face. The mutant screams as Opal scratches him.

Godzilla - Get it off, get it off!"

Godzilla is now headed inside Luna's house. Celestia was asleep by this time. As soon as he robbed everything downstairs, he headed into Luna's room, where the pony herself is sleeping peacefully. Man, to him, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps.

But of course, all he came for is to grab the engagement ring off her drawer. He looks at Luna. He wanted to kiss her, just this once. At first it looks like he is going to do it as he runs his hand down her sparkling hair but then he retracts and leaves as he shakes his head.

At a department store, Godzilla made a circle in the store window with his nails. He then begins to take it off slowly. Then to surprise, the rest of the glass breaks instantly falling to the ground. The mutant looks dumbstruck...then threw what he just broke off away.

He now arrives at what is John's house. As he sneaks into his bedroom, Godzilla grins as he sees his rival, the one who he disliked the most of all, sleeping.

Godzilla - This is going to be good."

He has been waiting a long time to get back at John and now the time has come.

John - Luna. What do you think of kissing a guy like me who got his tonsils out twice?

Godzilla chuckles as he begins to imitate Luna a bit as he giggled like a girl,

Godzilla - Gee, I don't know, Johnny boy."

John smiles in his sleep as he tries to kiss something. So Godzilla picks up Doug and held him near John.

Godzilla - But how about I lived that experience right now?

Without warning, he turned Doug around and, to the dog's shock, held him near the mayor's face.

Godzilla - Kiss me, you fool!"

Doug's eyes bugged out in a toon outtake as John kissed his butt! Doug yelps as he later dragged his butt across the ground trying to get the kiss off.

John, meanwhile, smiles stupidly in his sleep, unaware of what he really kissed.

Then, planning on getting more vengeance on John, Godzilla with an evil chuckle put a hook around his bed. The mutant has already hooked the other end. The fun will wait when morning comes.

He keeps on robbing the Toons laughing like mad.

At another house, He is on all fours tiptoeing. In one more, he invaded a kid's dreams and stole his sugar plums. The child didn't even wake up.

Next Godzilla yells like Tarzan as he swings to another house, via a rope made of lights.

Godzilla, at another house, grins evilly as he uses a toy bulldozer to push more presents in another sack. Sliding on the roof of the same house later, he landed softly on the bag of gifts.

With the help of his skill at bow and arrow, the mutant now fires taking out one wreath after another laughing like a mad man.

In another house, Godzilla opens the cupboard in the kitchen...then screams as Opal returns with a vengeance jumping out and scratches his face again.

Later, he steals more gifts from the other houses, including ice (and the ice cube tray) and a roll of film (including the camera).

To add more nastiness, Godzilla picks off pedals off a flower .

Soon in the center of Toon Town, Godzilla goes to the new tree and turned a tree light.

As a result, all the powers around town went off instantly. Godzilla laughs madly. What a perfect way to end a crime spree!

The sleigh now has a huge bag that is as big as a whale.

Godzilla got the sleigh flying as it begins to lift up. He laughs madly. He is almost home free.

But then when it was halfway off the ground and up the tree, the engines suddenly sputtered. The fake Santa Claus looks confused as the flames died out. Then he yelps as they crashed back onto the ground.

Godzilla - What happened?"

As Godzilla watched, he gasps as the gas gauge is now pointing to 'E'. They are out of gas!

He then gets frustrated as he slams his fist on the front part of the sleigh. He had come so far into taking his revenge and it was right in his grasp but now right when he was so close this happens.

Godzilla - No! This can't happen, it can't not after all that pain I went through as a child, not after all what they did to me, not after…

He stopped himself from going too far and sighed. Doug then felt sorry for him after all he understood why he was doing this and despite Godzilla being a jerk to him, Doug still loved and cared for him. He then walked over to him and said.

Doug - Master, its okay I mean I can pull the sleigh if you'd like.

Godzilla then snapped at him in anger.

Godzilla - I'm not your master, I never was heck I don't know why I even keep you around you worthless mutt. In fact why don't you just live with these Toons from now on, at least then you will live with people who actually care.

Doug then looks hurt but said.

Doug - But master I want to stay with you because I…

Godzilla interrupted him.

Godzilla - What? Because you love me? Well guess what Doug I don't love you I never did and I never will. Why would anybody in this entire world would want an annoying stupid animal like you anyway? So just get out of my life and stay out forever.

Doug - But master…

Godzilla - Get out of here Doug, I'll take care of this myself like I should've done in the first place.

Godzilla then began to drag the sleigh with two ropes tied onto it back to the mountain. Doug then looked on sadly as his former master left him there all alone until he went the other way.


	10. Godzilla Discovers The True Meaning

_**CHAPTER XI**_

_**GODZILLA DISCOVERS **_

_**THE TRUE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS**_

* * *

The sun is about rise very soon. And right now, Godzilla is struggling as he pulls the sleigh up his mountain home. Deep down though he felt bad for the way he spoke to Doug but then shook it off and continued.

_"3000 feet up, up the side of Mt. Crumpit,He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it."_

Soon he arrived at the top and almost fell off the cliff near it. The bottom of the cliff looks like there is no end in sight.

Exhausted, Godzilla then threw off the ropes and says.

Godzilla - Finally, well that wasn't so bad as I thought it'd then looks back at the town and grins evilly.

Godzilla - They'll be waking up now and I know just what they'll do."

Back in Toon Town, the whole town looks shocked. They woke up expecting to see their presents. But not only did they find the presents gone, they also found their decorations, lights, food, and such stolen! It couldn't take long to figure out what occurred. They go out onto the street sadly as Godzilla narrates a bit.

Godzilla - All the Toons in Toon Town will all cry..."

Godzilla now goes into a singy-songy voice. "Boo-hoo!"

Elmer - My decorations."

Mario - My food and presents!"

Luigi - We got robbed of everything!"

Meanwhile, Police Chief Baloo ran out of his home frantically. He has woken up and saw a shocking sight.

Baloo - Oh great, just great! I was robbed!"

Baloo groaned as he got into his car.

Baloo - I woulda called the police except I remembered that I am the police!"

He stars his car off and begins to drive off. What he doesn't know is that a length of rope is hooked to his car. Sure enough, it's the same length of rope that is also hooked up to John's bed.

As the mayor woke up, he suddenly screamed as his bed is unexpectedly dragged out of his room, crashing right through his window! John continued screaming as he held on while his bed is dragged through the streets by an unknowing Baloo.

The townspeople looked surprised as they see this happened. When they arrived at the center, Baloo stops his car resulting in John's bed to slide around until it stops in the middle of town.

Baloo got out of his car and looks startled as he sees a shocked John in his bed. As the citizens looked on, Baloo said,

Baloo - Mr. Mayor, Hoo boy."

John looks embarrassed as he is in his PJs in the center of town, especially when Luna is also in the crowd looking surprised. The mayor looks around and sees the concerned looks. He sighs as he got out of bed while Hiss brings his bathrobe which he begins to put on.

John - Well, well, I wonder who could've done this."

John said pretending not to know. He knew at once that the whole town has been robbed of their Christmas presents, decorations, etc. He could tell.

John - Well, I will say this: you invite Godzilla, you destroy Christmas."

Then angrily, John hits his bed with his fists many times as he yelled,

John - INVITE GODZILLA! DESTROY CHRISTMAS!"

The people muttered shocked and slowly. "

John - But let's face it, did anyone listen me?"

Hiss - I did sir."

Hiss said trying to make John feel better.

Ignoring Hiss, John glares at Star Light and points at her saying,

John - No! You prefer to listen to a little not to be taken seriously ...filly!"

John - Who even had the nerve to try to befriend with the mutant lizard.

John shook his head angrily as he continued,

John - Star Light, I hope you're very happy of what you have done. Because of your thoughtlessness, Christmas is ruined."

Star looks sadly as she shreds a tear. John's right. It is the fault of her and her sense of compassion. Because of what happened, she feels no one in Toon Town will ever respect them or trust them again. She never felt so badly in her whole live.

John sighs as he begins to walk off. But then his departure was interrupted by a surprising and stern voice.

Lunar - If she isn't happy, then I am!"

The crowd gasped in surprise.

John turned as the words came from Lunar who now said,

Lunar - I'm glad he took our presents!"

John - Wait. Did you just say that?"

Lunar is always supportive of this season and now he is saying he is glad for Godzilla robbing them blind?

Lunar - Well I, I'm happy."

John - Wait, wait. You're happy Godzilla has taken everything?"

John laughed in disbelief as he walks up to Lunar.

John - Let me get this straight. You like the fact that the mutant has virtually wrecked, no correction, pulverized Christmas! Am I hearing that right Lunar?"

Lunar grins as he said to John,

Lunar - On the contrary, John, you can't destroy Christmas no matter what anyone tries. Because it isn't a about the gifts, contests, or any fancy lights! It's about one thing and one thing only: the Christmas Spirit."

Star smiles happily and proudly at her dad. Lunar has finally learned what Christmas is really all about!

Lunar - That's what Star Light was trying to tell everyone. And me she's been trying to tell me to."

John - Well, pardon me, Lunar, she's just a child what does she know?"

John said with a frown.

Lunar grins as he walks up to John and pokes him saying,

Lunar - She is my child, Mayor. And she happens to be right."

As Twilight and the family smiles proudly, Lunar stood next to his wife his daughter, and his sons as he held them saying,

Lunar - I don't want anything more for Christmas than this right here: my family."

As the family, hugged each other, the rest of the town went 'awww'. Lunar said happily, Star Light nuzzles her father closely happy that he and her family finally see the truth.

Lunar - Merry Christmas!"

The crowd begins saying Merry Christmas to each other. Luna grins and sighs. Now if only Godzilla is here to celebrate Christmas with everyone...

Twilight grins devilishly as she grabs her husband saying,

Twilight - Merry Christmas, you hunk of burning stallion you!"

Some of the people laughed as Twilight kissed Lunar wildly while Snips and Snails get sick just by watching that as they walk away.

John - Oh give me a break."

John said while rolling his eyes as he walks off. He will wait and see how long this will last. He still can't believe he's the only sane one to know that Christmas was destroyed...or so he thinks.

Star Light smiled happily. The town has finally realized what Christmas is all about. The girl who finally had the town see the true meaning looks up at Mt. Crumpit and sighs. She then walks to the one place that would get her there fast so she could go see a certain someone

At the junkyard, Star Light went flying out of the pipe and landed in the garbage while laughing a up, Star looks around to see where Godzilla is at.

Star Light - Godzilla! Godzilla!

Unaware of what just happened, Godzilla grins as he goes to the sleigh. Christmas is officially over and now it's time to finish the job.

Godzilla - Time to finish the job once and for all...and put a real tamper to everyone's day."

He said with another grin. Going to the sleigh, he then begins to push it with all his might. He is going to dumped the whole thing out and watch the Christmas items be wrecked.

Godzilla - All right!"

He laughed as he struggles a bit.

Godzilla - Man, I can't wait to hear the cries and pain of those foolish Toons. They will be so sad when this is over. It will be like music to my ears!"

As he continues to grunt a bit. Suddenly for some strange reason, he stopped.

_"Then Godzilla heard a sound rising over the started in low, then it started to grow."_

That singing sounded awfully familiar. He goes to an edge to see what the singing is coming from. What he saw made him look on in disbelief.

_"But the sound wasn't sad, why this sound sounded merry!It couldn't so, but it was merry, very!"_

Sure enough, in Toon Town, the people are around the tree doing what Godzilla thought they shouldn't be doing because of what happened.

_"Every Toon down in Toon Town, the tall and the small,Was singing! Without any presents all!"_

Godzilla gets upset and takes his hat, sliding part way from where he was.

_"He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming!It came!"_

Godzilla - Somehow it came just the same!

Godzilla's plan to ruin Christmas has been foiled. Yet, instead of being upset, the mutant looks confused. Just then Star Light arrived at the area where the Sleigh was, looking for Light - Godzilla?

Star Light calling to see if he's still around.

As Godzilla continued to watch, he growled as he still couldn't figure it out why what happened has happened.

_"And Godzilla, with his ghost-feet ice-cold in the snow,Stood puzzling and puzzling:_"

Godzilla - How could it be so?" It came without ribbons!"

He pauses then continues!

Godzilla - It came without tags!"

Another pause.

Godzilla - It came without packages, boxes, or bags!"

As Godzilla looks back at Toon Town still puzzled.

_"And he puzzled and puzzled, 'til his puzzler was sore."_

Godzilla then thinks for a moment more clearly.

_"Then, Godzilla thought of something he hadn't before."_

Godzilla - Maybe Christmas..."

_"He thought."_

Godzilla - Doesn't come from a store..." Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more."

As Godzilla gave a big smile, something happened. He yelps as he feels a thump in his chest. He continues to yell as he fell to the ground. He tries to get back up but the thumping kept knocking him down resulting in yelling some more.

As Godzilla stayed on the ground, he sighs as something happened.

_"And what happened then? Well, in Toon Town they sayThat Godzilla's small heart grew 3 sizes that day."_

As Godzilla stood up holding his heart and gasped, he then did something he hasn't done in years: he cries loudly as tears came out of his eyes. Sure he did that during the Toonbilation but that didn't count however this, this is exactly what Godzilla needed. Just to let out all the pain he has been holding in for too long.

Godzilla sniffed as he said,

Godzilla - What is happening to me?"

Then the sun came out of the clouds from the distance. Godzilla stops crying as he becomes fascinated by it. The sun looks so...wonderful.

Godzilla - I...I'm all warm and...toasty inside."

He then sees a tear on himself and wiped it off. He grins warmly as he said,

Godzilla - And I'm crying, I haven't done this since I was a kid.

He then makes a big smile until he hears something in the bushes.

Godzilla - Who's there?

Suddenly he sees a face he didn't expect to see again. It was Doug, he came back and this time Godzilla was happy to see him.

Godzilla - Doug!

Doug then said with his head down worried he might reject him again.

Doug - I was hiding in the bushes next to the cave because I love you, can I stay?

Godzilla then smirks and says.

Godzilla - Can you stay? Well you're my dog aren't ya and I'm your master.

Doug then got all happy hearing that.

Doug - You're my master!?

Then he jumped on Godzilla and starting licking him while Godzilla laughed.

Godzilla - (Laughs) Oh ha! ha! Good boy Doug, good boy. Okay that's enough out of you.

He said while gently pushing him off while petting him.

But then Doug looked up and discovered that the sleigh was being pushed to the ledge by the wind.

Doug - Master, point.

He said while pointing with his nose.

Godzilla - Huh?"

Godzilla looks up and is horrified as the sleigh is about to fall. He exclaimed,

Godzilla - Oh no! That sleigh and the presents! They are going to be destroyed because of me! And I care! Man, is that ironic or what?"

Godzilla quickly got up and ran to where the sleigh is at. Even if the town finally found out what Christmas is all about, that doesn't mean they shouldn't have their celebration.

Godzilla - Wait!"

He yelled as he continues going up the hill. "

Godzilla - This can't happen! It shouldn't! It couldn't! It mustn't! It wouldn't! Not now, not then, not ever again!"

For the first time in his life, Godzilla doesn't care that he's rhyming. Right now, he is concentrating on saving the sleigh. As he got to the top, he sees the sleigh getting close to the - NOOOO!"

He screamed in horror as the sleigh begins to get pushed forward towards the cliff.

Godzilla gasps as he runs over to the sleigh. He jumps for it...and missed it. He crawls over to it frantically and grabs the back of it.

But even as he tries to dig through the snow to the grass the sleigh won't stop.

Godzilla - Gah! Boo-hoo! Oh man."

He then sighs as he lays back.

Godzilla - Oh, I give up." I mean It's only toys. Nothing to be worried about, right?"

Star Light - Hi Godzilla!"

Godzilla gasped. He recognized that voice. He looks up and sure enough, he sees Star Light on top of the sleigh.

Godzilla - Star Light?" What are you doing up there?!"

He yelled in disbelief.

Star Light - I came to see you, no one should be alone on Christmas after all.

Godzilla looks amazed. She came...to see him? After all he had done, she wanted to spend Christmas...with him? He had never felt more happier in all his life!

Star Light then smiles at him as he smiles back at her while a tear runs down his face. Suddenly the sleigh is being pulled more to the edge as he continues to try and stop it.

Star Light then starts to get scared.

Godzilla lets out a gasp as he looks at the scared little filly. Then he gets a look of determination on his face as his eyes glow red. Here was this filly who always believed that there was some good left in him and never once gave up on him then after all the chaos he had brought to her town, she still wanted to be his friend. So he wasn't to let this happen not if he has anything to say about it. He then begins to growl as he starts to bring the sleigh from the edge until finally he had lifted the sleigh up thanks to his newfound strength. Soon it is high above himself as he yelled happily.

Godzilla - I got you, Star Light!

Star Light - You did it!"

She said happily.

Doug - My master is the strongest one in the world.

Godzilla continues holding the sleigh and grins. Now, is the time to fix things back in Toon Town.


	11. Godzilla's New Beginning

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**GODZILLA'S NEW BEGINNING**_

* * *

Once Godzilla stops by his place to pick up something, the gang then rode the sleigh back down hill to town. They laughed as he slides on skis behind the sleigh while Star is driving with Doug riding along.

Godzilla - Spread eagle!"

He said laughing as he jumps a hill and lands.

Godzilla - Nailed it!"

As the ride kept on going, Godzilla suddenly slid off the edge and went flying. Star looks alarmed as he goes flying up then he slams on the bag making him yelped. Soon he slides right in front of her.

Star Light - Are you okay?"

Godzilla - Ha! Are you kidding? The sun is bright and the powder's witching!"

Then he moves Star aside as he said,

Godzilla - Now since the road is about to get rough, I better take over!"

Star laughed merrily as the sleigh continues its ride to Toon Town while Godzilla takes the wheel.

As Toon Town is getting near, he said,

Godzilla - Better put on the break."

He then pulls a lever causing a shoe to come out to try to slow the sleigh down. However it breaks off soon after.

Godzilla - Uh oh."

Star Light - We're going to crash!

Godzilla - Now listen here little filly. Even if we are horribly mangled, there will be no sad faces on Christmas especially after all we've been through."

Then they both smiled at each other until they saw a tree heading their way and screamed as Godzilla moved out of the way at the last minute.

In Toon Town itself, the citizens stop what they're doing as they see the sleigh coming.

Elmer - What is that?"

Star Light - Help!"

Star yelled loudly enough for her mother to hear.

Twilight - Star Light!

Twilight gasped in shock as she recognized the voice.

Luna - Godzilla?

Luna said hoping that it was him. Soon the sleigh is approaching very fast.

Twilight - My baby!"

Twilight exclaimed in horror. She's got to save Star and fast. She runs back to her house and pulls her light cord out with her magic.

As she runs over, Luna quickly ran over to help her longtime friend.

For once, Twilight no longer cared that they were rivals in a lights contest, just longtime friends.

Twilight - Luna, grab an end!"

Luna - Right,"

Luna added as she does so.

Luna - Oh by the way, the lights matched your outfit very fine."

Twilight - I know. I like purple."

As the sleigh continued, Godzilla looks worried as they are approaching Toon Town.

Godzilla - This is going to be difficult to negotiate."

He said. As the citizens run to get out of the way, Godzilla screams,

Godzilla - Everyone, out of the way!"

Twilight - Here they come!"

Twilight said quickly as she and Luna puts the light cord down, planning to use it in hopes to stop the sleigh. Luna looks worried as the sleigh is getting closer.

Godzilla - Everyone, move it! I don't have insurance and I still don't have a license!"

When the sleigh got closer, the two ponies pulled. The sleigh bumped into it but all it did was drag the light chord, taking the screaming Twilight and Luna with them.

Godzilla tries his best to steer the sleigh as it ended up in the center of town.

Godzilla - Out of the way! Run! I can't stop!"

He said while more people get out of the way but then we see Lunar walking towards it until he was right in front of sleigh.

Star Light - Daddy move!

Godzilla - Dad, move it!

Of course, Lunar stood his ground then uses his own magic to try to stop it and soon he yelps as the sleigh begins to push him as it goes on. Soon the sleigh slows down as they approached the tree. And when Lunar felt the tree on his back, the sleigh came to a complete stop. The gang sighs as the ride is officially over.

Godzilla - Good work, my man.

Star Light -Hey dad!"

Star Light said as she got out of the sleigh and nuzzles his chest while hugging him.

Lunar - Hey Star Light, honey!"

Lunar said, happy that his daughter is safe and sound. Godzilla then stands up as the crowd cheers happily and says.

Godzilla - Merry Christmas, everyone.

Twilight then walks up to the sleigh and sees her daughter safe and sound

Twilight - Star Light!

Star Light - Mommy!"

Star laughed as Twilight hugs her now.

Then we see both Ursula and Morgan shedding tears, happy to see their boy home again.

Godzilla - Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

He said happily imitating Santa a bit.

Baloo - Alright, what do we have here?

The crowd went silent for a bit as Baloo came in.

Godzilla grins as he now said,

Godzilla - You found and got me, officer."

The Toons gasped as Godzilla jumped off his sleigh and continued.

Godzilla - That's right. I did it. I am the mutant lizard that stole Christmas." And I am sorry."

He said in sympathy.

The crowd went 'awww' again as Godzilla places his head down and placed his hands up.

He knew he did the wrong thing and is willing to face the consequences for his actions, even if it means getting locked up.

But then Godzilla looks up and is surprised that all Baloo is doing is staring and not arresting him.

Godzilla - Uh, hold it. Aren't you going to arrest me? Lock me in a cage? Blind me with pepper spray?"

John - You heard him officer!"

John said angrily as he came up to the scene.

John - He confessed to the whole crime!"

Determined to see his rival punished, John then said to Baloo,

John - I suggest you go for the pepper spray before using the cage."

Baloo - Yeah, I heard him all right.

Godzilla glares at John. Godzilla was right about one thing, John was relentless and too stubborn to quit.

Baloo then grins.

Baloo - He said he was sorry."

John looks shocked as the officer continues,

Baloo - Besides from what I see here, everything is here and accounted for." He also did return them so technically, it's not stealing."

John looks concerned. No one is upset with Godzilla! So far today hasn't been good. He said nervously,

John - Come on. He stole from us! He has to be punished! Someone back me up here!"

When no one did anything, John went frantically as he yelled,

John - Luna? A little help?"

Luna - Merry Christmas John,"

The gang now sees Luna digging through the sack and taking out something. Luna grins at John as she said,

Luna - I in fact do have something for you.

Luna then flies off the sleigh and lands on the ground, making the crowd astonished while Godzilla looks surprised.

As the Alicorn chuckled, she came closer to John as she said,

Luna - Your ring back."

The crowd gasps as she continued,

Luna - Sorry, you are cute and all. But my heart belongs to...someone else."

Luna then smiles lovingly at Godzilla. The mutant looks around to see who she's looking at. Then he turned around, points to himself saying,

Godzilla - Wait, you mean..."

Luna - Yes. I do."

She said smiling as she nods.

Godzilla - Yes!

Godzilla said happily as he jumped up.

John groans a bit as he realized his greatest fears had come true, Godzilla had beaten him in every way possible.

Godzilla now goes up to John and hold out his hand saying,

Godzilla - Hey from one king to another, No hard feelings?

John just shrugs as he takes Godzilla's hand to shake it and finally after so long John put aside his pride and accepted defeat. John then smiled as he said.

John - Well I hope you can forgive me for my inconsiderate behavior and let me be the one to say that you deserve all of this more than I do.

Godzilla - Ah think nothing of it, the past is the past so lets put it behind us shall we P.J.

John - P.J. I like the sound of that, I ought to put that on my luggage.

Godzilla - Definitely man, so cheer up its Christmas.

Later, Godzilla turned the same tree light he turned before and soon all the power went back to Toon Town. The crowd cheers happily.

As Godzilla shrugs, Star pulled on his coat making him look. She motions him to lean down which he did.

Godzilla - Yeah Star?

Star Light - Merry Christmas, Godzilla."

She said then kissed Godzilla on his cheek making him blush a bit. Star then said,

Star Light - Whoa! Your cheek is so..."

Godzilla - I know...scaly."

Star Light - No."

Godzilla looks puzzled as he now said,

Godzilla - What? Greenish? Messy? Tell me I didn't get a zit!"

Star Light - No." Warm."

Godzilla grins. Then Luna nuzzles his shoulder and says,

Luna - I think you're warm too, Godzilla."

Godzilla grins then he said,

Godzilla - Thanks. Hey, Luna...I got a present for ya. Well, not a present per se, just something you gave to me."

Godzilla held out what he took from his cave before he left. Luna's eyes widen in happiness: it's the snow globe she gave to Godzilla years ago!

Luna - The snow globe...you kept it!"

Godzilla - I couldn't bring myself to destroy it. I loved it too much just as much as I love the one who gave me it, like how she gave me her heart also.

Luna - I love you too Godzilla."

Luna said with tears running down her eyes, after that fateful day she has waited along time to hear him say that. Then she leans forward and kisses Godzilla on the lips, her eyes are closed. The mutant looks surprised then closes his eyes as she kisses her right back.

They both separate and Luna rests her head on his chest as he rests his cheek on her head. This was without a doubt the best Christmas present they could ever ask for. Soon, Star Light takes his hand as everyone begins to gather around the tree to sing. Star Light and her family begin to sing.

Star Light: _**Fah who for-aze! Dah who dor-aze!**_

_**Welcome Christmas, **_

_**Come this way!**_

The crowd begins to sing as well.

All: _**Fah who for-aze! Dah who dor-aze!**_

_**Welcome Christmas,**_

_** Christmas Day.**_

_**Welcome, Welcome Fah who rah-moose**_

_**Welcome, Welcome Dah who dah-moose**_

_**Christmas day is in our grasp**_

_**So long as we have hands to clasp**_

Godzilla: _**Fah who ray-moo Yah who hee-haw**_

_**Welcome Christmas, Bring your-**_

Luna smiles at him, making him blush. Godzilla then goes back to singing the song right.

_**-cheer!**_

All: _**Fah who for-aze! Yah who dor-aze!**_

_**Welcome all Toons, **_

_**Far and near!**_

Godzilla later invited the people of Toon Town to have the Christmas feast as at his cave, which they accepted happily. Everyone was at the table celebrating, as is Star Light and her family, and John as well since he learned how to accept humility.

_"So he brought back the toys and the food for the he, he himself-_

As Luna along with Ursula and Morgana stood next to Godzilla happily, the mutant gets a knife out and begins to do what I just said next.

_"Godzilla, carved the roast beast."_

The crowd cheers as he carved the roast beast passing out a few slices. Star Light and Spike smile as they gave a piece to Doug. This has been a great Christmas indeed as he is reunited with his best friend.

Star Light grins from her parents to one of her new best friends Godzilla.

Ursula then says to him.

Ursula - Oh we are so proud of you, my boy.

She gives him a little kiss on the cheek as he rolls his eyes.

Godzilla - Oh Ma! Well nothing like the holidays, alright who wants the gizzard.

Elmer - I do!

Godzilla - Sorry I called dibs first.

As the camera zoomed away from Mt. Crumpit, out of Toon Town, and out of the place altogether, the last song is sang as the narrator spoke the last lines.

Chorus: _**Where are you Christmas? I think I found you**_

_**This time I'll make you stay**_

_"Welcome, Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all Cartoons far and near._

_Christmas Day is in our grasp so long as we have hands to clasp."_

_**All will be singing**_

_**Bells will be ringing**_

_"Christmas day will always be just as long as we have we."_

_**Now and forever**_

_"Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart and hand to hand."_

**Christmas Day!**

We now see the same snowflake we saw as the story began as it flew away to join the other snowflakes falling to the snow. Our story is now over.


End file.
